Clown Prince A Fred Weasley Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Here is a love story between Fred weasley and my own Character Laylah. Mostly set at Hogwarts
1. 1 Voldemort's Daughter

Fred and George Weasley came in and sat next to me, along with my best friends Hermione, Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts express. I was starting my fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Is this seat taken Laylah?" Fred asked me taking the seat next to me, before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

"Well it is now" I smiled at him.

George sat next Harry and Ron on the seats opposite to Hermione, Fred and myself. I, like the others around me were in Gryffindor. My parents were a Witch and a Wizard, and I had only found out in my second year that my father is Lord Voldemort himself. When Harry had his run into Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets, and when he had come across his diary at first I thought he could of been my grandfather, if it was 50 years ago that he had attended Hogwarts. After Harry had found out Tom was really Lord Voldemort. It clicked; by my last name being Riddle and that my father had said to die when I was one year old. The same age Harry was when Voldemort killed his parents. The same day that Voldemort had vanished.

I had asked the headmaster of the school, Professor Dumbledore, who confirmed my suspicion. I had avoided Harry after that but he did not hold it against me to what my father had done. He had told me that it was not my fault and I was still one of his best friends. This had made me happy, but unfortunately it soon got around the school that Lord Voldemort was my father and I confronted my mother about it, who said she never told me because she was only trying to protect me from the truth. My Mother told me that Voldemort had forced her to have his child, and after I was born he took me from her to raise me himself to make me become like him. But after he disappeared my mother had gotten me back and raised me herself along with her Muggle husband (my step father) I had kept the last name Riddle because my father had put it on my birth certificate.

My third year at school was not so great for that everyone knew I was Lord Voldemorts daughter; People seemed to be scared of me. The Slytherin's started to treat me better though, I had the feeling though, from Draco Malfoys reaction that he had already known that I was Voldemorts Daughter. Like always he had flirted with me, and I had always ignored him. But now I know why Malfoy had liked someone that was not in Slytherin. It all made sense now. The Weasley Twins how ever joked around about it, they would bow down to me wherever I went and say thing like 'oh please don't kill me, Lord Laylah' I sometimes laughed along with them.

By the end of my third year, people got use to the idea of who I was and decided if Harry Potter himself could be a friend to me and trust me, that I couldn't be too bad. Soon things felt like they went back to normal, everyone stopped watching me everywhere I went and the Slytherin's (except Malfoy) starting treating me like all the other Gryffindors again.

The train had pulled into Hogesmead station and I got off along with the others. Like always Hagrid was there at the station waving to all the first years to come follow him into the boats. I was glad I wouldn't have to do that ever again. I walked along with the others and hopped into a carriage. The ride up to the castle was pretty quick considering the long train ride I just had.

Soon we all were sitting in the castle watching the sorting ceremony of the first years. Dumbledore started his beginning of year speech. 'This year Hogwarts will hold a very special event, The Triwizard Tournament' Everyone began to talk excitedly around the hall 'I like to Introduce you the select students and there headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang' We all watched as the Hall Doors opened and the students from the schools entered the hall. Amongst them was Victor Crum; I could hear Ron speaking excitedly about him to Harry. I looked at him and didn't see what the big deal about him was.

The feast had arrived on the tables. We all ate like we have never eaten before in our lives. Nothing compared to the feasts that I had at Hogwarts.

Me and the other Gryffindors went up to the Gryffindor Tower. I sat and talked with the Weasley Twins for a while 'I am so going to enter the Tournament' Fred said excitedly

'But Your not 17 yet so you can't remember?' I reminded him

'Don't under estimate us there young Laylah, we have a few tricks up our sleeves' George grinned at his brother

'Well this Bound to be interesting, now if you can excuses me boys I'm going to go to bed, Night' I smiled and kissed them both on the cheek. I walked away and laughed as I saw their cheeks go slightly red. I headed up to the girls dormitory and laid down on my bed, I could see Hermione was already in her bed fast asleep along with Pavarti, and Lavender Brown.

Slowly I drifted of to sleep looking forward to tomorrow night were the three champions would be announced at dinner.


	2. 2 The Fourth Champion

The next morning everyone was excited for the day's classes to hurry up and be over with. At lunchtime Hermione, Harry and Ron and I went down to the hall where the goblet of fire was placed. The hall was packed full of student watching those who dared to put there name into the goblet. I watched as a group of Durmstrang students entered their names and walked off with their heads held high.

'They think there so good' I whispered angrily to myself. Ron had heard what I had said.

'Well Crum is good' he said to me 'He's the best he will definitely be the champion for Durmstrang'

'Just because he's a Quidditch player, doesn't mean he will get chosen' I said annoyed and walked over to where Fred and George where speaking huddled together.

'What are you two getting up to?' I asked suspiciously. Fred held up a little vile of some sort of potion.

'Ageing potion won't full Dumbledore aging line' It was Hermione; she had come over to join me. She pointed to where a circle was painted on the ground around the goblet of fire.

'We will just see" they said and they both took a sip from the vile. Nothing seemed to have changed about there appearance. 'It only aged us a few months" Fred said looking at the confused look on my face. 'We are 17 in a few months anyways'

Fred and George approached the goblet together. I watched closely as they both stepped over the age line. They stood there for a second. Nothing seemed to have happened. Everyone in the room cheered for them and just as they were about to place there names into the goblet a ray of light shot them backwards out of the line. They landed on their backs sides a few meters away. They stood up and I gasped along with everyone else. Both of them had grown long white beards. I laughed at them as they got up and ran out of the hall. Probably up to the hospital ward.

After lunch I returned to class with Harry and Ron up to astronomy, while Hermione went of to ancient runes. I laughed along with Harry and Ron as professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death for the millionth time.

'It's getting worse and worse every time' Ron laughed as we left the tower and headed down to the Gryffindor common room.

'It's nearly time for us to find out who the champions are going to be' I said excitedly. I went up to the girl dormitory and put my class stuff away then ran back down the stairs. As I returned to the common room, Fred and George were just making their ways through the fat lady's portrait. They were now beardless. "Awe I thought you looked good with beards" I laughed at them as I approached them

"Well a white beard isn't really my thing" George said stroking his chin "Maybe I'll grow a red one to go with my hair' He laughed and so did Fred. I giggled along with them and sat down with them and talked until it was time to go down for dinner.

I practically ran to the great hall. I were so excited, I got so sick of watching Quidditch all the time, but the tournament seemed like a good change for once.

I sat at the top of the Gryffindor table closes to goblet. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the far end of the table where I would usual sit. But I sat with Fred and George this time. Who were both also very excited about the tournament. Disappointed though that they themselves did not get to enter. I was kind of glad though; all they do is muck around and never take anything serious. So they would probably loose and get badly hurt if they entered the tournament.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. 'It is time' He announced and excitement rose in my tummy 'The champions will be announced...after dinner' everyone groaned and Dumbledore chuckled.

Food appeared on the tables and I began to eat quickly along with everyone else. Everyone in the hall had finished dinner in half the usual time it would take and finally Dumbledore got up again this time to announce the champions. The hall went dark and the golden light coming from the goblet of fire stood out. Red sparks then flew out of the goblet and a piece of paper shot into the air. Dumbledore caught it in his hand 'The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delcour' the hall clapped and cheered and Fleur got up from her seat and went over through a door into the room Dumbledore pointed to.

More red sparks came from the goblet and than another piece of paper shot into the air, and once again Dumbledore caught the piece of paper 'The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Crum' Everyone cheered louder, I could hear Ron from the back of the Hall Cheering the loudest and I rolled my eyes. '_Great I'm going to hear about this one for days' _I thought. The hall went quiet again there was only one more champion to be announced.

The red sparks shot a piece of paper out for the last time and Dumbledore held the paper in his hand 'And the Champion for Hogwarts is Hufflepuffs very own Quidditch Captain… Cedric Diggory' The Hufflepuff table cheered so loud that I had to cover my ears to block out the noise. All the three champions were gone into the other room now. The Hall lit up again and Dumbledore was just about to say something when the Goblet shot red sparks again. A fourth peace of paper flew out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it and read it. He remained silent for a moment as he looked down at the paper. A frown was plastered on his face. He looked out to all the student and then yelled out 'Harry Potter!"

I and everyone else turned and looked down at Harry, who looked shocked. "Harry Potter come here!' Dumbledore yelled out again. I watched as Harry slowly got up from his feet and walked up to the front. The hall remained silent and everyone was looking at harry confused. Dumbledore lead Harry into the room where the champions where and closed the door behind them.

Professor McGonagall got up from her seat "Everyone head of to your house dormitories and go to bed' the noise rose in the hall as everyone got up and headed out of the hall. I went up to the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. Ron looked Furious

'How could Harry Put his name In the Goblet and then not tell me about it, I thought he was my best friend" Ron didn't stay in the common room he went straight up to bed. I waited with everyone else for Harry to return.


	3. 3 Fred's Kiss

Everyone was talking excitedly to one another in the Gryffindor common room as they waited for Harry Potter to return. The questions was continuously being ask 'was Harry now a champion? Will he be competing in the tournament as a fourth champion?'

Finally the portrait swung open and Harry walked inside. He was welcomed by many pats on the back and hair ruffles.

'How did you do it?'

"Come on you can tell me'

Fred and George were holding Harry in his place so that he couldn't escape without telling them how he did. 'I didn't put my name in the cup, I don't know how it happened' Harry kept saying and getting annoyed when no one believed him. I walked over to Harry and pulled him from the grasp of Fred and George.

'I believe you harry' I smiled at him. He smiled back at me

'Thanks that makes one person who actually believes me' Harry quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and soon after he was gone everyone else began making their way to bed. Fred and George sat down together over near the fire and began discussing the ways in which Harry had managed to get his name into the goblet.

'You know if Harry says he didn't do it you should believe him' I said walking over to them. I sat down next to Fred; George was on his other side.

'Okay If you say so' George said getting to his feet 'well I'm off to bed now' he than ran up to the boys dormitory leaving Fred and me alone in the common room.

'So' Fred turned towards me 'what makes you so sure Harry's not lying about putting is name into the goblet'

I frowned at this 'Because if you knew Harry like I do, you'd know that Harry Doesn't want any more attention towards him self than he already gets'

A smile came upon Fred's face. I looked at him 'What are you smiling about?' I asked kind of frustrated. Fred didn't answer the smile stayed on his face and he quickly lent in and kissed me softly on my lips. I was shocked at what he just did I sat there with my mouth opened not knowing what to say. Fred smiled at me once more, got up and went to the boy's dormitories without another word.

I watched him leave and once he was out of sight a small smile came upon my face. I had always thought Fred was cute. He was my favorite out of the twins. I didn't know though until right now that I liked him more than just a friend. It seemed though that he likes me more than a friend as well.

I got up and went up to bed. The other girls all seemed to already be asleep. I laid awake for what felt like hours thinking about Fred before I finally drifted to sleep.

The next day everyone was giving Harry dirty looks. It seems that they weren't very happy about having a fourth champion. The only ones who were supporting Harry were the Gryffindors. Hufflepuff had always gotten along with Gryffindor but ever since Harry name came out and had taken away the glory of there own champion Cedric Diggory, they have been rude towards all the Gryffindors.

'They just can't handle it because Harry is the better champion' I said to Ron as a group of Hufflepuffs walked by.

'Harry's not the better champion, he's a show off' Ron said and walked off from me. '_Whoa where did that come from, guess Ron is still mad at Harry'_ I thought as I watched Ron storm off angrily.

'Hey Harry' I yelled out as I saw him walking quickly up the hall to get away from everyone. I ran after him and walked with him 'What's happened between you and Ron?' I asked

'Like everyone else he doesn't believe me, he's just a jealous git' Harry stormed off angrily and I decided to change course and not go with him. I went and found Hermione talking to Ron, who still seemed to be very angry with Harry.

'Hey Hermione' I grabbed her and pulled her away from Ron 'I got to tell you something'

'What is it Laylah?' She asked me curiously 'Is it about Ron and Harry fighting because I already know about that'

'No no, it's about something else. Something that happened last night after everyone else went to bed' I blushed as I said this and Hermione noticed

'What happed, who was it?'

'Fred kissed me' I looked down at my feet feeling a bit embarrassed. Hermione put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. She grabbed my arm and led us into an empty classroom, out of earshot of anyone.

'Oh my god... Do you like him?' She asked excitedly 'and are you sure it was Fred. You know it could of been George, they are very hard to tell apart, even there own mother have difficulties with that sometimes' both me and Hermione laughed at that

'No It was defiantly Fred, I'm one of the very few who can tell them apart. They try trick me all the time but it never works' I giggled then looked serious all of the sudden as I began to think 'and yes I think I do like Fred. I think I'm in love with him'


	4. 4 The Unforgivable Curses

Hermione was shocked that I had said that I loved Fred. I myself was to and I was embarrassed about what had happened last night. I avoided Fred all day, when I would usually hang around him and George during some class brakes. I spent all day hanging with just Hermione. Neither of us both wanted to get involved with Harry and Ron's stupid fight. But either way I was definitely on Harry's side. I thought Ron was being Immature about the whole thing.

I sat in the hall at lunch by myself, Hermione had ran off to library to do research on the Triwizard tournament to find anything that could help Harry out with the first task. As I sat alone I herd two familiar voices approaching

'Hey Laylah' George yelled out to me and sat next to me. I looked up and saw Fred he was smiling at me; to my surprise he looked kind of awkward. George noticed the tension between us both. 'What's wrong with you two, is this about your little lip lock last night' He smirked and I blushed like crazy. Fred had told him.

'How did you know that?' Fred asked him suspiciously and I was surprised.

'Do you really think I'd just leave you to alone down there. I watched you both from the stairs, seeing what you to would get up to if I wasn't around' George smirked at the both of us and Fred hit him over the back of his head. 'Ok, ok, I'll leave you two love birds alone' George got up and left laughing. Fred and I watched him until he was out of sight. Once he was gone Fred turned towards me. He looked kind of nervous.

'Um, I'm sorry about just laying that on you last night' Fred said avoiding my eyes. I weren't use to Fred being like this, he is usually so confident.

'Why did you kiss me?' I asked kind of scared of what the answer would be.

'I couldn't help myself. I've liked you for a while now, and I guess I just saw the opportunity last night and took it'

I blushed like crazy. I felt happy as well, Fred liked me, and I liked him back. 'I Like you to" I smiled at him. I so desperately wanted to say 'Love' instead of 'like' but I didn't know if he felt the same way about that. It was to soon.

Fred lent in and kissed me again on the lips. This time he didn't pull away so quickly, I could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall on the two of us, but I just ignored them and kissed him back. The kissed seemed to go forever until finally a voice had snapped us both out of it.

'Yuck! Laylah, you're kissing that sack of dirt' It was Draco

'Shut your mouth Malfoy' Fred yelled at him.

'Oooh I'm so scared, what you going to do Weasley!' Malfoy spat at him and all his Slytherin friends laughed along with him. 'You could do so much better than this scum' Malfoy said to me and walked off. Fred was about to get up and go after him but I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back down next to me.

'Don't let him get to you. That's how he wants you to react'

'Stupid little git, He will get what's coming to him, one of these days'

Fred walked me to my next class after lunch; he gave me a quick peck on the cheek then walked off to go find George.

I walked into my defense against the dark arts class. 'I saw that missy' Moody said his magical eyes was peering out the wall where Fred and I were a few seconds ago. My cheeks went red and I sat at the back of the classroom next to Hermione to try and avoid Moody's stare.

'Today we are going to be learning about some dark magic, the use of these three curses have been forbidden. I am not suppose to show you this, but I believe you need to know what you are going to be up against out there in the real world' Moody placed a jar out on a table where we all could see it. Inside of it was a spider about the size of my palm.

'The curses that I am going to show you today are the three unforgivable curses' He watched everyone as the gasped and looked around at each other 'Now can anyone tell me the name of one of these curses' I looked next to me where Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air. But another boy, Seamus Finnegan had also put his hand up. 'Yes you boy'

Seamus thought for a second 'Well I have herd about one, the imperious curse'

'Correct!' Moody got out the spider and placed it on the desk. 'Engrocio' He enlarged the spider so everyone could see it properly 'Imperio' The spider stopped fidgeting around and than Moody began to move his wand and the spider moved with him. "The Imperious curse is used to control people, make them do stuff against there will. It was used a lot against ministry officials back in the time of when 'you know who' was at large' Moody than placed the spider back into its jar.

'Now can anyone else tell me another one?' Once again Hermione's hand shot into the air, but to my surprise Neville's hand also slowly began to rise. 'Yes, you, Longbottom isn't it?'

Neville nodded slowly 'There is the Cruciartis curse'

'Yes!' He pulled the spider back out and said 'Crucio' the spider began to twist and shake madly. I could tell that it was in terrible pain.

'Stop it, stop it' Hermione yelled out to Moody 'Cant you see it's bothering him' She was now looking at Neville who had his hand over his face, a tear slide down the side of his face. Moody stopped and left the spider panting on the table 'and I suppose you can tell me the last curse miss Granger'

Hermione looked at Neville and looked down 'There's the killing curse'

Moody had a wicked sort of smile on his face he pointed his wand at the spider 'Avada Kadavra' Green light shot out of his wand and hit the spider. It rolled over onto its back legs curled. It was dead. I looked shocked at the spider. Moody looked up at the class 'the killing curse; there is no way of stopping it, no counter curse. Yet there has only ever been one person to have survived it' He looked at Harry who was in the second row from the front and everyone else looked at him too 'and that is you Mr. Potter'


	5. 5 Snape's Trouble

After defense against the Dark Arts Hermione and I ran and caught up to Neville. 'Hey Neville are you alright?' I asked curiously

'Yeah I'm fine thanks' He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Professor Moody then came along.

'Come with me boy, you could do with a cup of tea' Neville followed along as Moody turned and left going back the way he had came.

'_Poor Neville, I wonder what is wrong'_ I thought to myself.

'Come one Laylah lets go find Harry' Hermione suggested

"Umm actually I got something I got to do' I said and I tried to hide the blush in my cheeks. Hermione giggled and shrugged. She left to go find Harry by herself and I walked off to the grounds just outside the Dark Forrest where I knew Fred and George spent some of their free classes hanging out there. Sometimes sneaking into the Dark Forrest to explore.

I went out side of the castle and sure enough I could see Fred and George in the distant. 'Hey Laylah' George yelled out waving to me. I ran over to them.

'Hey George, Hey Fred. What are you guys up to out here?' I asked them slightly raising my eyebrow giving them a suspicious look.

'That's none of your business there little Miss Riddle' George grinned at his brother and I frowned at them both and put my hands on my hips.

'Fine if your not going to tell me I'm leaving' I turned around and began to make my way back up to the castle. I could hear footsteps behind me so I quickened my pace. The footsteps also began to quicken so I broke into a run. I looked behind me as I were running and saw Fred and George running after me. I laughed and screamed at the same time as I saw them getting closer and closer to me.

I ran inside just before they could catch me. I ran about 5 meters inside when a voice made me stop.

'Your not running inside, are you Riddle?' I turned around to see Professor Snape staring at me, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Fred and George casually walked inside, having seen Snape. They were curious to what was going to happen so they stood behind Snape to watch.

'10 Points from Gryffindor and detention with me tomorrow at lunch' an evil smirk appeared on Snape's Face and he turned around pausing when he saw the Twins behind him. 'And what are you to up to?' he sneered at them

'You can't do anything to us we have done anything wrong' Fred said with a satisfied smirk.

'Your not telling a teacher what they can and can't do, are you Mr. Weasley?' Fred smirk disappeared 'because you know that could just land you a detention. I expect to see you tomorrow with Miss Riddle at lunchtime, whichever one you are' Snape than walked of past the twins looking extremely satisfied with himself.

Fred and George walked over to me, and the three of us made our way back to the Gryffindor tower. When I got there Harry and Hermione were sitting in one corner going over some books. Ron was on the other side of the common room talking with Dean and Seamus. '_Looks like Harry and Ron are still fighting.' _

I went and sat on one of the lounges and Fred came and sat next to me, while George went over to Lee Jordon who was playing another guy in wizard's chest.

'Looks like we got detention together' Fred smiled at me.

'Yeah I guess so' I didn't look at Fred, Ever since the kiss and him admitting he likes me, I don't feel as comfortable around him anymore. We both use to be so close joking around and that. But it just feels different now.

'I want you to be my girlfriend Laylah' Fred said quickly. I looked up at him surprised. I didn't say anything I just stared at him. 'Are you going to say anything? Yes? No? Anything?'

I thought for a moment than said 'It's a yes only if you can promise me things will go back to normal and how close we were before without awkwardness if we do'

Fred smiles and lent in and gave me a small peck on the lips 'I promise things will be even better than before' I smiled at him.

'What was all that about?' Ron had come over to Fred and me.

'All what about little brother?' Fred asked looking innocent.

'I saw you kiss Laylah' Ron frowned at the both of us.

'What can't I kiss my girlfriend' Fred smirked at me then looked back at Ron.

'Your Girlfriend… since when have you two been going out?'

'Since now'

'No one tells me anything anymore. First Harry puts his name into the Goblet without telling me, now one of my best friends is going out with my brother without telling me'

'Sorry Ron I would of told you soon, but it only just happened you see' I smiled sweetly at him hoping he would forgive me.

'Ok, ok. I'm going back over to Dean and Seamus now, Cya Laylah, Cya George'

'Bye' Fred said with a big smirk

'You do realize he just called you George. Don't you?' I asked Fred leaning back against his chest. Fred placed his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

'Yep. It will be funny he going to keep thinking your going out with George now. Don't tell him yet that is me though' Fred laughed.

'Your always joke around about everything. You truly are a Clown Prince'


	6. 6 Detention

I awoke the next morning feeling grumpy as I remembered I had detention with Professor Snape today. I felt a bit better about it though as I remembered that Fred would be in detention with me. I got up out of bed and went and had a shower and got dressed in my school robes before going down to breakfast.

Fred and George walked with me to the great hall. 'Excited about our detention today?' Fred laughed

'Oh yeah totally, nothing more I love than detention with Snape' I joked with him. I ate breakfast quickly then hugged George goodbye and gave Fred a soft kiss on the lips goodbye. I then ran to my potions class so I weren't late. I didn't want Snape to have another reason to give me detention.

During class Snape picked on everyone except the Slytherin's like usual. I partnered with Hermione for potions, knowing that I would get a decent mark with her. Would get top marks though if Snape weren't the potions teacher.

Snape mark Hermione and I down a few marks because apparently I weren't holding my stirring spoon properly as I stirred. And when I looked around the classroom, I could see almost all the Slytherin's were holding their spoons in a weird one way or another. I decided to just grit my teeth and not say anything. One detention with Snape is enough to last me a lifetime.

Finally class was finished, two hour double potions was the worst to endure. I packed up my stuff and was about to leave with Hermione when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. 'And where do you think your going Miss Riddle' I had forgotten about my detention for a moment.

I put my stuff back down and took my seat again. It wasn't to long before Fred had entered the room to serve his detention as well.

'Good now that we are all hear, it's time to start your punishment' Snape had a crocked smirk on his face as he walked into the store room and came out with a large create.

He placed it down on the table where Fred and I were sitting. Inside I saw a pile of dead frogs. I held my nose and turned away from them. The smell coming from them was disgusting. It made me want to be sick.

'I want you both to cut out the guts of all these frogs and place them in these containers' Snape placed a container, one on the side of me, and one of the side of Fred, He also gave both of us a small knife each 'Neither of you will be aloud to leave until every frog had been gutted'

Snape then turned and left out a door that lead into his office. 'Well this is just disgusting' I complained picking up my first frog and holding back my temptation to throw up.

'Are you kidding, he calls this detention. I'd do this just for fun' Fred smirked and sliced open his frog and pulled out it's guts squishing it around.

'Ewww gross don't do that' I looked away from the guts in Fred's hand

'Oh stop being a sook, have some fun, get your hands dirty' He then grabbed his second frog and did the same as to the other one. 'George would of love this' Fred said amused at the squishing sound the guts made when he squeezed his hand shut with the guts in it.

I began to cut open my frog and put it guts quickly into the container so I didn't have to hold it to long. Lucky for me Fred enjoyed cutting open the frogs and he did most of them for me.

I had finished all the frogs by the time lunch was over, and Snape let me go. Fred followed me as I quickly ran down the hall and into the first Girls bathroom I came across. Fred waited outside for me as I went inside and scrubbed my hands to get rid of the yucky feeling I had from handling the frogs.

II came out and Fred placed his arm around my shoulder as My began to walk up the hall 'your so cute Laylah. But you need to toughen up a little bit' I punched Fred playfully in the arm and laughed.

'I am tough. Tougher than you anyways' I poked my tongue out at Fred.

'Oh really?' A playful smirk came onto Fred's face' lets see you get out of this than' Before I could even ask what he meant, Fred had me pinned up against the wall. His hand where holding my hand up above my head and he was leaning a bit of his weight up against my body.

I began to struggle a bit to prove to Fred that I were stronger, But I failed he was just to strong, he held right in place. As much as I hated being weak like that, it turned me on Fred pinning me up against the wall. I smashed my lips up against Fred's. He seemed a little surprised for a moment but began to kiss me back. I kissed became more passionate by the minute and Fred's hands moved from mine down my body. With my arms now free I placed them around Fred's neck making the kiss deeper.

Finally after a long time of seriously making out Fred parted his lips from mines

'I Love you Laylah' He whispered while looking into my eyes. I smiled at Fred

'I love you to' I lent up and kissed Fred on the lips again. This kiss didn't last as long as the last one but it was just as nice.

Fred smiled at me again. But I didn't smile back this time I smirked. I pushed Fred off me only having to use a little bit of force. I began to run off from him 'Told you I was stronger than you. I just got away' I yelled out to him laughing. Fred laughed at this as well and chased after me all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.


	7. 7 The First Task

Excitement rose amongst the students of Hogwarts as the day of the first task had come. I ran down stairs in the morning to find Harry already there by himself near the fire. 'Hey Harry' I sat down next to him 'feeling nervous?'

'Just a tad' Harry said with a half smile.

'Don't worry I'm sure you will do great. Do you have any idea what the first task is?'

'Yeah Hagrid took me into the Forrest the other night. There four Dragons there. There is one for each champion. We have to get past them' I could see a flicker of fear in Harry's eyes.

'Come on, let's go have some breakfast your going to need your strength' I grabbed Harry's arm and pull him out of the portrait all the way down to the great hall. There was already a fair few student down their Including Fred and George, Who had a stack of people surrounding them.

'Come on take your bets here people'

'Who will win the first challenge'?

I shook our heads and laughed slightly at them. _That's so like Fred and George to be doing something like that_ I thought.

Harry and I sat down the other side of the table where he couldn't here Fred and George raving on about any bet's of which champion will end up in the hospital wing first. Harry Played around with his food with his fork. 'Come one Harry eat something. You need to' I pleaded.

'I'm not hungry' He said and pushed his plate away. Hermione then came over and joined Harry and I. She grabbed his plate and pushed it back in front of him.

'Laylah's right you know Harry, so eat something' She sat down beside him and watched him. Harry grabbed a peace of toast and began to eat it. After he had finished it he got up.

'Come on we better head down to the first challenge' Hermione and I followed as Harry lead the way. Barty Crouch was outside a tent near a big arena.

'Ah, there you are Harry, in here. I need to have a talk with the champions' Barty beckoned him over. As Harry began to walk away I grabbed his arm and swung him around. I embraced him in a big hug and he looked a bit taken back. 'Good luck Harry' I said and left to go get a seat in the stands.

I saw Fred and George sitting in the front row and I ran over and got the seat next to Fred before anyone else could.

'Hey Laylah' Fred gave me a peck on the cheek 'the first champion is about to come out any moment now. Look at that' Fred pointed onto the field where a Huge Dragon stood. 'This has got to be good' he said excitedly'

'Yeah Harry told me they have to get past it' I looked at the dragon again and fear rose up in my stomach 'Oh I hope he dose alright' Fred noticed the worried look on my face. He put a arm around my shoulder.

'Don't worry he will do fine, but I hope someone gets a little beaten up make things interesting you know'

'Yeah lets hope it's that brat Cedric. Thinks he's real good since he beat us in Quidditch game last year' George said with an evil smirk on his face.

'Who cares it only Quidditch' I said and rolled my eyes.

Everyone in the crowd had finally taken their seats. 'The first Champion will now begin their task. Put your hands together for Cedric Diggory' All around there was cheers in the crowd but I could here from right next to me the only Boo's coming from Fred and George.

I watched as Cedric came out onto the field. 'Now What the Champions will have to do is to retrieve the golden egg from the Female Dragon's nest. Without doing any harm to the other eggs'

I watched as Cedric Ducked and tried to get past the Dragon and try jumping out of the road as breath of fire came out of the dragon's mouth. It hit down the side of him.

'YEAH!' Fred and George yelled pleased that Cedric had gotten hurt. I weren't to Happy about their enthusiasm for that but I just ignored them.

Soon Cedric and the other two champions had gotten past their Dragons and retrieved their eggs. Only Cedric had any real damage and he was made to go to a first aid tent after finding out his score.

Now only Harry was left to perform. I watched anxiously as Harry made his way onto the field. He had the meanest looking Dragon of them all.

The first thing Harry did was taken out his wand. He muttered a spell, which I could not hear. I watched as Harry waited and then out of no where came flying his fire-bolt. Harry Jumped onto it and zoomed towards his dragon. He began to go back and forth side to side attempting to make the dragon dizzy. It looked like it was working so Harry made a dive for the egg. He had just got it in his Hands when the Dragon's horntail had hit him and cut into his shoulder. Harry kept hold of his egg and flew off out of distance of reach from the Dragon. The crowd began to cheer as harry held up the egg. I cheered loudly along with everyone.

Harry to was made to go to the first aid tent. All the scores was added up and they announced that Harry Potter and Victor Crum where both tied in first place for the first task.


	8. 8 I Love Draco

'Hey Laylah?' I turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking fast to catch up to me while I were on my way to the great hall for breakfast.

'What do you want Malfoy' I asked annoyed. He Grab my arm to slow me down. This really annoyed me. I yanked my arm free from his grip 'What do you want?' I asked again.

'Are you still with that red haired Weasley twin?' He asked looking around for any sign of him. But Fred wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'Yes I am! Now go away' I yelled at him and walked away into the great hall. I went and sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. Harry was on his other side. Every since the first task Ron had apologized and he and Harry had become friends again. 'Hey Ron' I smiled at him.

'Hey Laylah' Ron smiled back at you 'how great was the first task, Harry is so going to win this tournament' I nodded in agreement but when I looked at Harry I could tell he was not so sure of himself. I gave a smile at Harry to try cheering him up a bit. He gave me a weak one back.

'Oh no look who's coming over here' Ron said looking down at his plate so he doesn't draw attention to himself. I looked where Ron had just been looking to see Draco coming over towards me. _Just great_ I thought as he sat down next to me.

'I believe this is the Gryffindor table' I said to him and turned my back towards him face Ron and Harry. I could hear Draco shuffling around with something behind me but I just ignored him.

'Well I'll Cya you later than' Draco then got up with a huge satisfied smirk on his face then walked out of the great Hall. Just after Draco Malfoy left Fred and George entered the Hall together. Fred ran over and sat next to me where Draco was sitting only a few seconds ago.

'Hey Gorgeous' Fred said then he kissed me on the cheek. I could see out of the corner of my eye Ron giving his brother a dirty look. _What's that all about _I thought. I turned towards Fred and leaned in giving him a kiss on the lips

'Hey Baby...Hey George' George smiled at me and then began to eat. Fred and I began to eat as well. After I had finished all my food I picked up my drink and took a huge scull of it. I sat it down and frowned

'What's wrong Laylah?' Ron asked me seeing the distressed look on my face.

'Oh nothing, my drink just tasted funny like something had been put in...' I then stopped what I were saying and stared out in front of me. Fred waved his hand in front of my face. After a minute a huge smile came onto my face.

'Are you feeling alright' Fred asked me.

'I'm in Love' I said dreamily still staring out in front of me.

'I already know you love me' Fred laughed. I frowned and got up from my seat.

'I'm not in love with you' everyone around me looked at me shocked, Fred looked at me both shocked and hurt 'I'm in love with Draco' I said then ran off out of the hall. Fred got up out of his seat then ran after me but when he had gotten out of the hall he had no idea witch way I had gone.

I ran down the hall yelling out 'Draco!' not far from where I were I could see him leaning up against a wall with a smile on his face.

'About time you got here' He said as I ran over into his arms hugging him tight.

'I love you so much Draco' I said and then smashed my lips up against his. I kissed Draco deeper as his arms went around my waist pulling my body closer to his.

'How could you do this to me!' I stopped kissing Draco and turned around to see Fred standing there, tears welled up in his eyes and he ran off. Ron then had came running down the hall and up to Draco and I.

'Laylah, you got to come with me now' Ron said as he breathed heavily to catch his breath.

'She doesn't have to go nowhere Weasley' Malfoy spat at him then pulled me in closer again kissing me. I kissed back but then all of the sudden a pair of hand had pulled me away from Draco. It was Ron he pulled me behind him then with all his force punched Draco directly in the face.

'You dirty scum I know you slipped a love potion in her drink at the table' Ron growled at him. Draco held onto his face where Ron had punched him 'Your body guards aren't here to protect you now' Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me away down the hall.


	9. 9 Revenge

Ron pulled me all the way to the hospital wing and made me sit on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. 'What is wrong with her dear' She asked Ron.

'She has been slipped a love potion' Ron told her and looked me; I still had that dazed look on my face like I were in another world. Madam Pomfrey ran into her office then ran back out holding a cup full of some sort of liquid.

'Here Drink this' She handed me the cup. I looked at it for a moment then shrugged drinking every drop in the cup. I sat there smiling after drinking it as Madam Pomfrey and Ron watched me. All of a sudden the smile disappeared from my face.

'Oh my god what have I done' I said then got to my feet and began to run out of the hospital wing. Ron ran after me. Tears where running down my face. 'I can't believe I did that. I told him I didn't love him. I cheated on him. He will never want to see me again' I began to cry and slow down to a walk. Ron stopped me and hugged me.

'I'm sure George will understand when we tell him that Malfoy had slipped him a love potion' Ron gave me a smile and wiped away my tears with his hand.

'Thanks Ron' I gave him a small peck on the cheek. Ron cheeks went really red 'oh and By the way it's Fred I go out with not George'

'Oh really, I always thought you were closer to George than Fred' he said in a quite voice.

Ron and I walked back to the Gryffindor tower together. When I got into the common room there was only one other person there. It was Fred; He was sitting in front of the fire on the floor. His knees where pulled up to his chest and his chin leaned on them as he stared into the fire. I turned to Ron. 'Would you mind letting me talk to him alone' I whispered to Ron. He didn't look happy about it but he nodded then walk off up to the boy's dormitories.

I walked over to Fred and sat next to him on the floor. He didn't even turn to look at me.

'What do you want shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Malfoy' He said hurt filling up his voice.

'I'm sorry' I began to cry again 'He slipped me a love potion in my drink at breakfast. I didn't mean anything I said or did' Fred didn't say anything to me. He got his feet. Anger filled his face. He walked out of the common room through the fat lady's portrait. I got up and began to follow him. He walked very quickly down the hall, down the stairs all the way to the great hall. He opened the doors roughly and they made a huge bang as they flew open. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at Fred. Including Malfoy who was sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends. His nose was all red from when Ron had hit him. I followed quickly behind as Fred marched down the hall and over to the Slytherin table. He pulled out his wand and I gasped as he sent a spell, which hit Draco in the chest making him fly backwards and hit the wall hard. He slid down the wall onto his butt. Fred stormed over to him and lifter him to his feet by his shirt. He pointed his wand to Draco's heart.

'You effing dirty little Git! You would be so lucking if effing don't kill you right here and now' Malfoys face was twitching in fear and everyone in the Hall stood there watching Fred 'You touch my girlfriend again I will kill you' Fred pushed Malfoy roughly to the ground, He landed on his leg and cried out in pain. Fred turned around and placed his arm around my shoulder leading me out of the hall with him.

When we where in a quiet place, I stopped him, Fred was panting hard and he still looked furious. I hugged Fred trying to calm him down. 'It's ok baby' I said rubbing his back. He settled down a bit and hugged me back.

'It just made me so angry seeing another guy touch you. And just knowing that he forced you to do all that stuff made me even madder. I seriously will kill him if he ever touches you like that again' Fred held onto me tighter.

'I'm just glad that you're not going to dump me' I said resting my head onto Fred's chest.

'I Love you way to much to ever do that' He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

'I love you more than anything in this world Fred' I lent up and began to kiss his neck with soft short kisses. I kissed up all the way up to his lips, he kissed me back, I slightly parted my lips in the kiss and I could feel Fred's tongue slid it's way into my mouth. The kiss got more passionate by the second and Fred ran his hands down my body feeling my curves.

I quickly broke from the kiss though as I herd food steps and voices coming towards me. I turned to see who it was. It was Draco and his friends who were supporting Draco, who seemed to have really hurt his leg.

When he saw Fred and I down the hall. Fear flicked on his face and he order is friends to take him another way.

'I'm guessing he on his way to the hospital wing' I laughed, and Fred laughed with me.


	10. 10 The Yule Ball

All the students from fourth years and up sat in the great hall, all the tables had been moved out of the road leaving a hug space in the middle of the hall. 'Now as you all know the Yule ball is coming up, and I have brought you all here today to teach you how to dance. We don't want Hogwarts students looking like fools on the dance floor in front of our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons...Now Mr. Weasley will join me for a demonstration' Professor McGonagall went over to Ron and made him stand and join her in the centre of the hall where everyone could see them.

'Now place this hand on my waist Mr. Weasley'

'On your what?' Ron said looking shocked

'On my waist' Professor McGonagall grabbed Ron's hand forcing it on her waist she then grabbed his other hand in hers. I could hear Fred and George Laughing at Ron from the side of me. I felt like laughing myself but I held it in. Poor Ron was already embarrassed enough without everyone laughing at him.

Professor McGonagall showed everyone the moves, while constantly yelling at Ron who was a very clumsy dancer.

'Ok now everyone partner up and practice' She said watching everyone as they moved to look for a partner.

Fred came over and offered me his arm 'Care to dance madam' He said with his head held high in a very posh voice. I giggled and grabbed his arms 'I'd love to dance sir' I played along.

Fred and I danced pretty good together unlike everyone else that kept stepping on each other's toes. After everyone had finally mastered the dance that will be the opening at the ball, Professor McGonagall finally let everyone leave.

'So will you be my date to the dance Laylah' Fred asked me as I left the hall.

'Of course I will be, you didn't even have to ask you know. I am your girlfriend' I giggled

'I know I still wanted to ask though' Fred smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

...

The day of the ball had arrived I sat in the common room with Ron, Harry. 'So I'm guessing your going to the ball with Fred than' Ron asked me and I nodded. I saw the disappointed look on Ron's face at this.

'Great we are going to be the only two at the dance without dates' Harry complained. Just than he looked up and saw Pavarti walked past. 'That's it I'm just going to ask Pavarti, I can't be dateless, the champions and the partners have to start dancing first'

Ron and I watched as Harry went up to Pavarti. When I saw a smile on her face I knew she had said yes. Harry came back over to me and Ron looking very pleased with him self. 'She said yes, she even said she will get her twin sister Padma in Ravenclaw to go with Ron'

'Great' Ron said sarcastically

'Well I'm going to start to get ready for the ball' I said and left to the girl's dormitories

Fred and I entered the Hall together for the ball. It was decorated beautifully and I smiled as I looked around. Fred and I sat at one of the many little tables set up around the hall. Still leaving a big gap in the middle for dancing. Soon everyone had arrived and the champions where made to get up as the music started for the first dance. After about a minute more people started to get up to dance with their partners. Fred got up and led me onto the dance floor by my hand and I to begin to join in on the dance.

Fred and I made no mistakes in the dance that Professor McGonagall had taught everyone. I looked around at the other people and saw some of them making mistakes and treating on their partner's toes every now and than. After the song Fred and I went and sat down near George and his partner.

I could see Ron looking grumpy as he sat with his partner. She got up and walked away since he wouldn't dance with her.

'Do you mind if I go ask Ron to dance he looks so miserable over there' I asked Fred. Fred frowned for a moment at the idea of me dancing with another guy. But he said yes anyways. I got up and gave him a quick kiss then walked over to Ron.

I Grabbed Ron by his arms and pulled him to his feet 'Come dance with me' I said with a smile.

Ron smiled back 'Ok' me and Ron went onto the dance floor. The song was a sort of a slow song, but not a heaps romantic slow song, so it was a nice dance I had with Ron. After the song was finished I gave Ron a peck on the cheek and a huge smile came on his face 'Thanks for the dance Ron' I said then walked back over to Fred. He sat there with his arms crossed as he watched I walk back over. 'What was that about' He asked me angrily.

'What's, what all about?' I asked him confused.

'I saw you kiss Ron' He said glaring over at his brother.

'It was a friendly peck on the cheek, nothing to get jealous about' I snapped at him then began to walk away. Fred got up and grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

'No don't go, I'm sorry' He said pulling me into a hug 'Come on let's dance' He said and pulled me back onto the dance floor. I stopped being mad at him as a slow romantic song started playing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his around my waist holding me as close to him as possible. I both slowly moved to the music looking into each other eyes.

By the time the song had finished Fred and I where standing in the middle of the dance floor, just kissing each other.


	11. 11 The Second and Third Task

Fred, George and me stood together in the huge stands that stood out of the water in the lake. Everyone in the school where in these stands, waiting for the three champions to arise from the lake. Fleur Delcour had withdrawn halfway through the task. The task only had 10 minutes to go and not one champion had yet surfaced.

Ron and Hermione weren't there; I had no idea where they were. The Champions have to collect something precious to them in the lake

'Come on Harry' I whispered look over the surface of the water hoping he will pop up any minute.

There is only 5 minutes left when finally Cedric surfaced. He was holding Cho Chang in his arms. _Well that explains where Ron and Hermione disappeared to _I thought. I guess that Harry had rescue Ron and Victor Hermione, he did take her to the ball after all.

Next victor Crum came up, he was holding Hermione just like I expected. I began to worry now that Harry wasn't going to make it up in time. But finally Harry surfaced just before the time had expired; He was holding Ron and Fleur's little sister.

I watched as Fleur ran over and grabbed her little sister. She began to hug Harry and kiss his cheeks, thanking him for saving his little sister. The judges announced the scores. Cedric in First, Harry was awarded extra points for staying down there to try save everyone when he could of just taken Ron and came in first place. So that left Crum in third and Fleur in fourth.

I ran over to Ron and Harry. 'You were great' I smiled at him.

The day's went by as normal until finally the third task had arrived. Fred and George were going around taking bets for who would be the winner of the Triwizard tournament. I decided to join in on the fun this time and put a bet in that Cedric would win. 'Don't tell Harry I bet against him, ok' I said to the twins.

'Oh we won't' they said together giving each other an evil smirks. I gave both of them a glare as we all went and found a seat in the stands. I looked out in front of me where stood a huge hedge maze.

_I wonder what the goal of this one is_. I watched as Harry, Fleur, Victor and Cedric were all placed at a different entrance at the maze.

'Now the first Champion to find the Triwizard cup and touch it will be the winner, but beware there are a lot of obstacles along the way. If any of you are in trouble and wish to get out, just sent red sparks up in the air with your wand' Dumbledore said to the champions, While everyone in the stands listened. I watched as mad-eye Moody talked to Harry before he went off into the maze. The hedges closed up at the entranced that the Champions entered in.

Everyone sat and talked in the stands, there wasn't anything else to really do since I could not see what the champions where doing. 'Still think Cedric is going to win, Laylah, cause I think Harry will win' George said

'Cedric has got way more experience over Harry'

'Not really, don't forget Harry did defeated your father 3 times now' Fred said 'that's more experience with danger then Cedric will probably ever face in his life'

I thought for a moment 'Yeah I guess you have a point there'

'Well it's to late to change your bet now' George said with a smirk. After half an hour into the final task, everyone went quiet as the saw red sparks shot up in the air from the middle of the maze.

'I hope that's not Harry' I said standing up as one of the teachers brought someone back in their arms. Who ever it was they were unconscious. As they got closer I cold see it was Fleur. 'That girl is hopeless' I said to Fred and George as I sat back down. They nodded in agreement.

Everyone in the stands started to fiddle around and get bored. An hour had gone by and there was no sign of any of the other champions. 'What is taking them so long?' I said getting border by the minute. I could see by the look on the teacher's faces that they to didn't expect it to take this long for them to turn up to. I rest my head on Fred's shoulder getting tired now and he put his arm around my waist holding me close to him.

A flash came from the ground just in front of the stands. From thin air Harry appeared holding onto the cup and onto Cedric Diggory. Everyone cheered, but stopped all of the sudden when they noticed that Cedric Diggory wasn't moving. Harry lent over Cedric's body crying. 'Oh no, I think he's dead' I said standing up to try get a better view.

'He's back' Harry yelled to Professor Dumbledore 'Voldemorts back, the cup was a portkey, He killed Cedric' Harry cried. Everyone gasped when Harry had said my father's name. Harry was taken away by Professor Moody, as Amos Diggory, Cedric father came running over and held his son's body in his arms crying. As I watched the scene below tears welled up in my eyes along with everyone else's. Fred hugged me and turned and walked me away from the sight back up to the castle.


	12. 12 End of Year

Everyone in the school was upset; Cedric's death had a huge effect on the school. Even more so because Harry had said it was Lord Voldemort, my father, the one who had killed him. Everyone walked to the great hall and took their seats at their house tables.

Professor Dumbledore got up to address the school. 'A Tragic event has happened at Hogwarts this year, Cedric Diggory was a friend to many here and he will be sadly missed. As I all herd from Harry, it was Lord Voldemort the one who had murdered Cedric, and it would be wrong to his memory to try and deny this'

Harry had come into the Hall late and took a seat next to me. He didn't say anything his eyes were red and I could tell he had been crying. 'Are you ok Harry' I asked concerned.

He nodded with a fake smile then looked up at Dumbledore who continued on talking 'It has came to our knowledge that it was Professor Moody was the one who had put Harry's name into the goblet of fire and who had turned the cup into the portkey that had led Cedric to his death'

Everyone around began to whisper and talk in disbelieve that Moody would actually do something like that, he was a Dark wizard catcher, not a dark wizard himself.

'It seems that Moody was not who we thought he was...In fact he was really Barty crouch Jr. He kept the real Moody prisoner all year. Barty crouch Jr. was one of Voldemorts Death eaters and it is because of him that the Dark lord has returned'

Everyone looked up at Dumbledore in disbelief including me. _How could something like that get past Dumbledore _I thought. Dumbledore was the greatest Wizard in the world. It seems everyone was surprised that Dumbledore didn't find out about that sooner.

After Dumbledore had finished talking and had taken his seat again, the end of year Feast appeared on the tables. Everyone ate in silence. It was a sad day at Hogwarts. It felt like things there would never be the same again. And if harry was right about Lord Voldemort returning. Things outside of school to will never be the same again either.

After the feast everyone returned to the house common rooms, it was the last night I would be spending at Hogwarts. The School holidays started tomorrow. In a way I were glad to be getting out of Hogwarts for a while after everything that has happened over the last couple of days.

Everyone went to bed early, Fred and I stayed up though, taking the opportunity to be alone in the common room. We both sat together on one of the lounges. I lay up against his chest while he stroked my hair.

'What if my father comes after me or something now that he is back. I know wants me to join him and than if I deny he kills me for be a traitor to him' I said to Fred. Fred kissed the top if my head.

'I'd never let that happen to you. I'd protect you' Fred smiled at me 'How about you come and stay with my family during the holidays, that's the last place You know who would expect you to be'

I kissed Fred on the lips 'I'd love that' I lent in and kissed him again, this time it last a lot longer. I rested my head on his chest again and closed my eyes enjoying his touch. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep lying on Fred.

I awoke the next morning still out in the common room. Fred was still asleep. _He so cute when he's sleeping_ I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Fred's eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw me.

'Good morning baby, did you sleep well' I asked him sitting up.

'The best sleep I've ever had...You should cuddle me every night when I sleep' Fred smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back. Everyone was starting to come down from their dormitories bringing with them their trunks. I went up to the girl dormitories and packed my stuff while Fred went up to the boys to pack his.

I returned to the common room and walked out with everyone down tot he front of the school where the teachers escorted us all to the Hogesmead train station.

The Hogwarts express was already there to take everyone back to the London train station.

Me, Fred, George, Ron Harry and Hermione all sat together in one compartment. Harry didn't talk much all the way back to London. Everyone kept trying to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work.

I hugged everyone goodbye. I was going to go home for a week before I go to stay with the Weasley. Fred and I decided to wait until I come over before he tells his parents that we are dating and I thought that was a good idea.

I kissed Fred goodbye 'I'll see you in a week'

I left to go back home.


	13. 13 The Burrow

The first week of holidays went extremely slow. I couldn't wait for it to be over so I could go to the Wesley's house. Fred and I spending the holidays together without interferences of school were just so exciting.

I packed my trunk and my stepfather carried them out to the car for me. I got in the car feeling more excited by the minute. 'Ready to go' my mother asked me jumping in the driving seat.

'Sure am' I said excitedly. I didn't tell my mom that I was dating Fred. If she knew, there is no way she would let me go stay with them. She thinks I'm only going to spend time with one of my best friends Ron Weasley. I also told her that Hermione and Harry would soon be joining me at the Weasleys these holidays. When my mum and me arrived at the burrow my mother gave me the biggest hug and got tears in her eyes.

'I won't be seeing you until Christmas holiday's now I guess' she sobbed wiping away her tears and hugging me one last time before getting back in the car and leaving. I waved goodbye to her until the car was out of sight. I then picked up my trunk and walked up the dirt driveway to the burrow. Halfway up the driveway I saw a tall guy running to me with red hair. As he got closer I realized which of the Weasley it was.

'Fred!' I yelled out with a huge smile on my face. I put my trunk down and embraced Fred in my arms.

'I missed you so much Laylah' Fred said holding on to me tightly.

'I missed you to' I looked up at Fred and he leaned in kissing me on the lips. Fred then picked up my trunk for me and we both walked up to the burrow. When we walked inside Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a big hug.

'Oh how are you dear. Your looking just as skinny as Harry these day's, come in the kitchen time for some breakfast' She pulled me into the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys were sitting. 'It was so nice to of you to help Laylah with her luggage' Mrs. Weasley said smiling at Fred who placed my luggage down in the lounge room.

'Yeah I wonder why he did that' George laughed quietly knowing that Mrs. Weasley doesn't know I'm dating her son Fred.

I sat down at the Breakfast table beside Ron.

'Hey Laylah' Ron said with his mouth full of toast.

'Ron don't talk with your mouth full' Mrs. Weasley snapped at him as she loaded my plate with bacon, eggs and toast. I giggled at Ron along with Ginny who was sitting across from me. After Breakfast I took my stuff up to Ginny's room where I would be sleeping at night.

I didn't talk to Ginny much at school but I liked her, I thought she was nice. I thought maybe this would be a chance of me and Ginny become good friends.

'Do you know when Hermione is getting here? I asked Ginny when she helped me set up a bed for me to sleep in.

'Yeah I think mom said she will be getting here start of the second month of the holidays. So a couple of weeks I guess.

'Ok cool, well I'm going to see what the boys are up to, you want to come?'

'Yeah sure' She said and then followed me down stairs into the lounge room, where Ron, Fred and George were all sitting together. Ron was Versing Fred in a game of Wizards chest. Ginny and I went and sat down around them and watched with George.

By the look of it so far Ron was winning. He was always pretty good at chest. I haven't versed him before though, but I decided that I might ask him to play a game with me while I were here for the holidays.

It wasn't to long before Ron had kicked Fred's butt and George gave him a congratulation pat on the back. Fred then got up, well I'm going to go up to my room. He then looked at me and I knew he wanted me to follow. So as he headed up stairs I got up and followed. I could feel the others smirks pressing against my back and I laughed to myself.

Fred opened his bedroom door and allowed me to walk in first. I thought it was cute him being a gentleman like that. 'So we are alone' I smirked 'What do you want to do?' I walked over to Fred and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Fred kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist.

I then pushed him back so he fell onto one of the two beds in the room. I got on top of him kissing him again.

I ran my hand down his chest onto of his shirt until I got to the bottom of it. I then slipped my hand under his shirt feeling his soft skin on my fingertips. I started kiss from his lips down towards his neck.

I felt all the way over his chest and tummy then ran my hands back down to the bottom off his shirt. I grabbed it then began to lift it up attempting to take it off.

Fred Grabbed my hand's stopping me half way. I stopped kissing his neck then looked up at him confused.


	14. 14 Fred's Angry Side

Fred had a worried look on his face. 'What's wrong?' I asked him getting up off him.

'We can't do this' Fred sat up and pulled his shirt down. He avoided looking me in the eyes and I felt cut. _He doesn't like me anymore _I thought. I got up of his bed and headed for the door. Fred grabbed my arm stopping me. I shook it Free and left slamming the door behind me.

I went down stairs to the lounge room. Ron wasn't there _He must be in his room _I thought going up the stairs again all the way to the top floor. I knocked on Ron's bedroom door 'Come in' I herd Ron's voice say from within. I opened up the door. Ron looked over to see who it was. When he saw that it was I he looked surprised. 'Laylah? What are you doing here? Thought you was with Fred in his room' I could hear the jealousy in his voice at the last part but I decided to just ignore it.

I went and sat next to Ron on his bed. 'Are you alright' He said seeing the sadness in my eyes.

'It's Fred' I said

'What did he do?' Ron put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

'Pretty much told me he doesn't love me' a tear slipped down my cheek. Ron pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back as I sobbed into his chest.

'If he can't see what an amazing girl you are, don't worry about him than, he's not worth you getting all upset over' Ron smiled down at me and held onto me tighter. I smiled to myself and looked up at Ron's face. I stayed in Ron's arms looking up into his eyes.

The door of Ron's room suddenly opened 'Laylah I'm sorry I didn't mean to...' they suddenly stopped talking. I turned and looked at the door. I saw Fred standing their hurt and anger filled his face when he saw how close Ron and I was. He Slammed the door shut and I could hear his footsteps leaving.

I got up off Ron's bed and looked at him. His eyes told me not to go, to stay with him. 'I'm sorry Ron' I said and left his room. I looked Down the stairs I couldn't see Fred on them. I walked down to his room and opened the door; he was sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

'Fred?' I said quietly. He had heard he and I looked up at me. His eyes were filled with anger and his eyes were red from crying. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. Fred stood up; he was at least a head taller than me. The anger in his eyes seemed to pierce into mines.

before I even realized what had just happened my face was titled to the side and a sharp stinging plain flowed across the side of my face. Fred had slapped me. Tears slid down my face I put my hand up to the side of my face. Without even looking at Fred I turned and left the room. Ron was outside his door. Obviously listening in on the conversation. His eyes went wide in shock when he saw me coming out holding my face.

"What did he do to you' Ron said moving my hand away from my face so he could see. There was a thin cut about an inch long across my cheek and the whole side of my face was red. Little drops of blood rolled out of the cut. 'He slapped you' Ron asked 'and pretty hard by the look of it'

Ron grabbed my hand and took me up to his room. 'I should go get my mom' he said and turned to leave.

'No!' I yelled and grabbed Ron to stop him from leaving.

'Why not, look what he did to you' Ron said stroking my cheek 'You deserve better than that...If you were with me, I'd never ever do something like that to you' I looked at Ron confused. 'Laylah brake up Fred and be with me...I love you Laylah'

I stood there staring at Ron with my mouth opened I didn't know what to say. Ron was my best friend and that was the last thing I ever expected Ron to say to me.

'I need to go somewhere by myself to think' I told Ron as I left. I went all way down stairs and walked through the lounge room where George and Ginny was. I quickly walked past them so they couldn't see my face and went outside into the yard. I went up to a big tree in the garden and sat under it. Looking up at he bright blue sky.

I put my hand up to my face and ran my finger along my cut. I then look at me finger, it was clean; my cut had stopped bleeding now. I felt relaxed and the memory of everything that just had happened slipped out of my mind as the nice cool breeze hit my face soothing it, I closed my eyes.

I felt like I were about to drift of to sleep, unaware of the footsteps that were now coming closer and closer to me. It was only when a shadow fell over me blocking the glow of the warm sun upon my face, that I realized I were no longer alone.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the person standing in front of me. It was Fred; he looked down at me, sadness in his eyes. I didn't say anything I just looked at him waiting for him to talk first.

Fred sat down beside me and stroked my sore cheek gently with his hand. I winced and pulled my face away from his hand. Fred hesitated for a moment but that pulled me close to him hugging me. He ran his finger through my hair 'I'm so sorry Laylah' He kissed the top of my head 'I was thinking, I love you Laylah'

I felt a tingly feeling in my heart when he said this. I loved Fred so much and although he had slapped me, knowing that he loves me made me forgive him.

'I love you to Fred' I kissed him softly on his lips.


	15. 15 There's Something Between You&George

From over in the House Mrs. Weasley had seen mines and Fred's kiss out under the Tree. Fred and me walked back up to the house hand in hand. When I got inside Mrs. Weasley came over to Fred and I with a huge smile on her face. 'Oh I always new there was something between you and George' She smiled at me.

I looked at Fred and he looked back at me. 'This is Fred' I said to Mrs. Weasley. She frowned and took a step closer to Fred having a closer look at him.

'Oh I'm sorry Fred' She smiled then looked at me 'I've always thought you were closer to George and that you would of gotten with him' She turned to leave but stopped looking at me.' What happened to your face dear' She said

I looked back at Fred than back to Mrs. Weasley 'Oh I tripped on my way up stairs before and scratched my face on the edge of the stairs'

'Try be more careful next time dear' She took a closer look at my cut 'well it doesn't look infected. If you have any problems with it just come see me' She then smiled then left going back into the kitchen. Fred and I walked up to his room. When I got there George was in his room laying, mucking round with some stuff on the floor. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room and went to hide the stuff. But when he saw it was only Fred and I, he stopped.

'Thought you was mom' George laughed at Fred.

'Well if that was mom your reaction is going to have to be a lot quicker than that' Fred said sitting on his bed 'You know she will kill us if she finds out what we are doing up here' I sat down next to Fred looking at the stuff on the floor, there was tubes and mixtures of different powders and liquids.

'I know' George said to Fred, then he looked at me 'Ron filled us in with what happened between you and Fred, how's the face' I felt angry by the fact that he looked amused by it.

'Yeah it's fine' I said 'what are doing anyways?' I asked George.

'We are making some special Lollies want to try one' George held out a blood red round Lolly to me. Fred grabbed it before I could and said 'No don't eat that'

'What dose it do?' I asked Fred.

'I think these are the one's that give you nose bleeds, aren't they George?' George just shrugged and went back to messing around with all the stuff.

'I'm going down to the lounge room' I said getting up and leaving. Fred followed me and we both sat down on the lounge together. Fred turned on the radio and we both cuddled up listening to music.

I sat there for an hour when someone entered the room. I looked up it was Mr. Weasley who had come home from work.

'Well isn't this a surprise' he said looking at the two of us 'George you never told me you and Laylah were together'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm Fred' Fred said and Mr. Weasley frowned having a closer looked just like Mrs. Weasley did. 'Well so you are. Sorry, I Just thought it always would of been Laylah and George that got together' Mr. Weasley then left to go see his wife.

'Why dose everyone keep thinking that It's George that I'm going out with' I asked annoyed

'Cause I'm the better looking twin' I looked to the stairs where George was standing with a smirk on his face.

'You wish you were' Fred said poking his tongue out at George.

'Oh stop it' I said to them 'You both look practically the same' I shook my head at them.

'Well you seem to be able to tell us apart' Fred said looking at me curiously 'So obviously to you we don't look that much alike'

'Yeah how is it that you can tell us apart better than our own mother' George asked suspiciously

'I don't know you look a like but you still both have slightly different Features to each other, I'm just real good at picking them out... And you personality's aren't 100% the same either other wise, I probably wouldn't be with Fred either if he was exactly like you' I said to George.

'Oh gees' thanks' George said and Fred and I laughed at him.

'Dinner's ready everyone to the table' Mrs. Weasleys Voice rang out from the kitchen through the whole house. I herd footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Ron; He paused for a moment when he saw Fred and I together on the lounge. He gave me a sad look and then gave Fred a dirty look before leaving into the Kitchen. Me Fred and George also went into the kitchen. Fred and I sat on the opposite end of the table to Ron. I avoided any eye contact with Ron as I ate. I felt bad Ron had told me he loves me just walked away from him.

I knew that Ron was hurt badly inside from that and I didn't want to loose him as a friend, but I had no idea how I was going to sort this all out with him. I hoped that maybe by giving him some space he will get over it and talked to me in his own time.


	16. 16 Jealousy Problems

A couple days went by and I got sick of waiting from Ron to come and talk to me. He avoided me everyday and I was sick of it now. I decided that I were going to go and talk to Ron myself and try and sort all of this stuff out.

I marched up to his bedroom and barged in without even knocking leaving the door open. Ron was lying on his bed, hands behind his head just looking up at his ceiling with a sad expression on his face. He didn't even turn to look at me when I came in. 'Ron?' I said going over and sitting on the side of his bed. He still didn't look at me. 'Please talk to me' I lent over him so my face was above his forcing him to look at me.

'Just go away' he said softly turning his head away from me looking out his bedroom window. I didn't go away though. I sat there thinking of what I could say so he will talk to me again.

'Please Ron you my best friend' I pleaded, tears welled up in my eyes 'I don't want to loose you as that'

Ron turned and looked at me, finally. He sighed in defeat and sat up next to me on his bed. 'I just don't know why you're still with him after he hit you' Ron said looking down at his hands.

'I love him...that's why'

'And I love you' Ron said. I turned and looked at him, I didn't like him saying that, cause I knew I weren't going to say it back to him. Ron suddenly leaned in towards me; he pressed his lips onto mines. My eyes went wide in shock, but I did not pull away. Was it because of the shock, or that I actually was enjoying it, I did not know.

Ron continued to kiss me, and finally thoughts of Fred came into my head and I pulled away. I turned away from Ron, and I saw standing at the doorway was Fred. He just stood their looking at me and Ron hurt filled up his eyes. Ron didn't say anything he just sat there with a smile on his face totally ignoring the fact that his brother had seen everything.

I got up of Ron's bed; I shook my head slightly from side to side looking at Fred as to say that it didn't mean anything. Fred stopped looking at me and stormed off down the stairs angrily. I ran and caught him half way down them. I held tightly onto his arm so he couldn't go any further.

Fred Turned around looking angrier than I have ever seen before. He swung his fist so fast at me; I didn't even see it coming. He hit me right in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

It all happened so quick, I gasped for breath as I lost my balance and before I knew it I were falling down the last flight of stairs. When I hit the bottom I felt a crunch and pain going up through my arm before everything went black.

I could hear to voices talking quietly above me, I slowly opened my eyes. At first everything was blurred but soon everything had come into focus.

'Look she's waking up' I herd one of them say.

When I looked up to see who was talking, to identical faces stood above me, Fred and George. Slowly the memory of the previous event had come back to me. I quickly sat up, pain shot up in my arm and in my chest. I looked around; I was in the twin's room in Fred's bed.

I looked at Fred; he looked down at me sadness and guilt in his eyes.

'I'll leave you two alone' George said looking between Fred and I. He got up and walked out of the room and closing the door behind him. I stared at Fred; I didn't know what to say. He had punched me making me fall down the stairs.

I looked down at my arm. Around near the wrist it was all red and swollen. Fred saw me looking at it 'I think it might be broken' He said sadly 'I would of tried to fix it, but I didn't want to make it any worse' Fred continued to look at me waiting for me to say anything, but I didn't. Tears fell down Fred's cheek, this got my attention and I looked back up at him. 'I'm so sorry Laylah, I haven't been my self lately...I know that's no excuse for what I've done to you...But...I love you, and I don't want to loose you...I swear I'll never hurt you again'

I continued to look at him as tears kept sliding down his cheeks. You were so angry with Fred for what he did to me, but I loved him so much and didn't want to leave him. I sighed and hugged Fred with my good arm. He hugged me back gently making sure he didn't hurt me.

'I love you Fred... and that kiss with Ron, it meant nothing. It was a mistake, I should of pulled way straight away when he kissed me'

'It's not your fault Laylah... Everything that has happened over the last few days, happened all because of me, and I'm sorry for that'

'I just want the sweat and caring guy I love back' I sobbed 'And this jealousy problems you have you got to get over them, other wise this is going to keep happening, and we won't work out'

'I swear I'll keep my jealousy under check from now on...I'll never ever hurt you again' Fred hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back.


	17. 17 Trip Down The Stairs

Fred had gone to get Mrs. Weasley to heal my arm. She ran straight up the stairs and into Fred and George's room. She pulled out her wand and went and sat on the edge of Fred's bed were I laid.

'How did you do this?' Mrs. Weasley asks examining my wrist.

'I…I feel down the stairs' I said. It wasn't a lie, but that wasn't the full story of it either. I decided to leave out the part of Fred punching me in the chest making me lose balance and to fall.

'Oh you and those stairs dear, they are going to be the death of you. You really got to be more careful' She shook her head muttering a few words under her breath as she pointed the tip of her wand at my wrist.

There was a glowing light around it and than it faded away. 'Now I've healed the bone, but it will still be a bit sore and bruised for a few days or so' She said as she pulled something out from her apron pocket. It was a bandage. She began to wrap up my wrist with it 'Now is there anywhere else that you are hurt' She asked giving me a quick look over.

'No that's all' I lied. I didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley about my chest incase she could tell that it was from a punch and not from a trip down the stairs.

She smiled that got up and left saying 'Dinner will be ready soon' she went back down into the kitchen.

George had reappeared in the room; he was the only other one apart from Fred and I that knew what really happened. He was after all Fred's twin, they told each other everything.

'Are you ok now?' George asked me. _Well it's good that he doesn't find this funny, this time _I thought

'Yeah I'm fine now thanks' I smiled at him. He then walked over to the other side of the room and laid down on his bed. I was still in Fred's bed and he was sitting beside me.

'Why didn't you tell my Mom about your chest' Fred asked me. I shrugged

'It not that bad' I told him. Fred reached out his hand and placed it onto my chest gently. I winced; even the slightest bit of pressure on it sent waves of pain through my chest. Fred had noticed it hurt from the look on my face. He then began to undo the top few buttons of my shirt so he could look at my chest. As the skin of my chest was revealed I could see the skin was purple.

Fred opened my shirt a bit more to get better look. In the middle of my chest the purple bruise was about the size of an out spread hand. Fred had really hit me hard.

Sadness filled his eyes when he looked down at what he had done to me. He buttoned up my shirt again and lay down next to me pulling me close to him so my head was lying on his chest. He stroked my hair and I closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

It felt like I had only been a sleep for a minute when Mrs. Weasley's voice had yelled out from down stairs 'Dinner is ready!'

I groaned and sat up; Fred smiled at ME 'What?' I asked sleepily, yawning.

'You looked so cute sleeping' He smiled at ME again and I blushed. George walked past us both, laughing at me. I poked my tongue out at him.

I sat next to Fred at the Dinner table. Ron sat across from me keeping his eyes down at his plate. He glanced up at me, when he looked at me and saw my arm, anger flashed in his eyes and he looked at Fred suspiciously

'What happened to your wrist?' Ginny asked, she sitting on the other side of me.

'Fell down the stairs' I told here and I could see Ron roll his eyes at this, I herd him mumble 'sure you did' sarcastically under his breath.

All through dinner Ron kept throwing glares at Fred. Ron knew that what happened to my arm was no accident. He didn't say anything to his mom though; cause he knew he couldn't prove it and that I would lie to protect Fred anyways.

After Dinner I went up to Ginny's room with her to get ready for bed. I had gotten changed forgetting about my chest.

'Oh my' Ginny said when she saw the huge purple bruise on my chest 'did you do that to when you fell down the stairs, cause it doesn't look like it'

'Well it was there after I had fallen, so that means I did do it when I fell' I avoided looking into Ginny's eyes, she was suspicious about the bruise and I didn't want her to see I were lying by my eyes.

Luckily for me Ginny dropped it and didn't say anything else about it. 'Goodnight' She said before turning off the light.

'Goodnight Ginny' I fell asleep almost straight away still being tired from earlier


	18. 18 Friends Again

I waited outside along with the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione was on her way to stay with the Weasley's and I was very excited. Every since Ron had told me he loved me and along with all the stuff that happened with Fred and me. Mines and Ron's friendship has just been awkward. I was hoping by having Hermione here and Harry next week things will start to go back to normal.

'Hey Hermione' I yelled as she walked up the dirt driveway.

'Hey!' she put her bags down and hugged me. I hugged her back then let her go so she could take her stuff inside.

'I've missed you both so much' Hermione said when Me Ron and her were up in Ron's room. 'Been having fun? Oh I can't wait until Harry gets here too' she smiled happily at us both.

Ron and me both didn't answer Hermione's question about "having fun" she seemed to forgot that she even asked it once she brought Harry up. Hermione began to tell Ron and me about her Holidays so far. She talked as Ron and me simply laughed and nodded in all the right places.

'What have you to been doing so far?' she asked.

'Nothing really' I said avoiding looking Hermione's eyes. She senses there was something up between Ron and me. Luckily for me, my arm, cut on my face and my bruised chest had healed by now. If Hermione had seen them she would be asking all sorts of questions. Only Me, Ron, Fred and George really know what had gone on over the last month and I hope it stays that way.

Hermione kept throwing me and Ron suspicious looks, neither Ron nor me had said a word to each other since Hermione had gotten there. She had pulled me aside after breakfast and asked me what was up between Ron and me. I just told her that Ron and me haven't had much to talk about lately. She didn't believe of course but didn't pressure me. I knew she would just go ask Ron about it next to see if she could get a better answer out of him.

I went into Fred and George's room. I didn't bother knocking before entering. I knew they would be up to no good and having someone barge into their room would scare them thinking it was there mom.

'Boo!' I yelled throwing the door open. The twins jumped and went to hide all their experiment gear. I laughed at them 'Bustard!' They both looked at the doorway to see it was only I and they both relaxed. I walked in and closed the door behind me, sitting on Fred's bed.

Fred got up and came over to me, he lent down and kissed me on the lips. 'Hey baby'

I hugged him and whispered 'I need to talk to you privately'

Fred looked at me confused but nodded. He turned to George just looking at him. Without either them saying a word George got up and left the room. _Ok that was creepy, now they can read each others minds _

'What is it Laylah?' Fred asked turning back to me after George had left. I started to feel nervous I have been meaning to ask Fred this for a while now but I felt to embarrassed to do it.

'Well um, it is about what happened the day I first got here' I said looking down at my feet feeling embarrassed. Fred didn't say anything so I guessed that was his ways of saying continue. 'Why wouldn't you have sex with me? If you love me you would, but you didn't'

Fred lifted my chin up with his hand so I was now looking his in the eyes. 'It's because I love you that I wouldn't do it' I looked at Fred confused and he just smiled 'your only 14, and I'm 17. So first of all your to young to know if that what you really want and I don't want you to regret it and two...well it's illegal, I'm am of age now and your not' I stared at Fred, I didn't feel they were good enough reason.

'Since when have you been afraid of braking the rules?' I asked Fred crossing my arms.

'I'm not...It's a possibility we will do it before your 17, just not yet...your not ready'

I frowned at him 'I am ready though'

Fred leant in with a smile and kissed me on the cheek 'just wait awhile. Really have a good think about it'

I nodded in defeat, even though I already knew that I was ready for this. I sighed and got up off Fred's bed 'I'm going to go see what Hermione is doing' I told Fred and left his room. I walked up to Ron's room and opened the door.

Ron was sitting on his bed face berried in his hands upset, while Hermione was patting him on the back comforting him. When she saw me she looked kind of mad. She got up from Ron's bed and walked out of his room grabbing my arm making me follow her. She closed Ron's door so he couldn't hear her.

'Ron told me everything, how you choose Fred over him even after Fred had hit you...You have broken Ron's heart' Hermione snapped at me in a low voice. _Stupid Ron not keeping his fat mouth shut_ I thought angrily.

'Fred wouldn't of hit me if Ron hadn't of kissed me making Fred jealous. Ron knew I was in love with Fred. I told him he's my best friend and I didn't want to loose him as that...but no he had kiss me and ruin everything' I snapped back at Hermione a little louder that she had at me.

'Oh Ron never told me about that part' she said 'I just want you and Ron to sort this out before Harry gets here. He's already dealing with enough because the ministry thinking that Harry is lieing about My Father returning. He doesn't need to come here and watch two of his best friends fighting and hating each other.

'Yeah your right' I told her 'you wait here I want to talk to Ron alone'

I walked into Ron's room leaving Hermione outside. Ron was still sitting on his bed, he wasn't crying but his eyes were slightly red from having been crying before.

I went and sat next to him, he just looked at me. 'I'm sorry' Ron said to me before I couldn't even get a word out 'I'm sorry for everything. I just don't want to loose you as a friend. Being my friend is better than nothing' Ron half smiled at me.

I smiled at him 'Let's just forget everything that has happened and go back to how it was before'

Ron agreed with me. I leant in pulling Ron into a friendly hug.


	19. 19 Number 12 Grimmauld Place

I woke up in the morning earlier than usual. Mrs. Weasley was going around to all the rooms banging on the doors 'Come on wake up, everyone down stairs now' She yelled.

Me, Hermione and Ginny slowly got up yawning and rubbing my eyes. 'What's going on, it's still dark outside' I yawned looking outside Ginny's window into the black sky. Ginny and Hermione shrugged having as little idea as I have of what was going on. I walked down stairs where everyone else was already waiting.

'About time girl's' Mrs. Weasley said grumpily with her hands on her hips. Fred and George snickered at me. I glared at them. I was never in a good mood THIS early in the morning.

'What's going on mom?' Ron asked.

'We are leaving' She said, and everyone looked at her confused 'some members of the Order of the Phoenix have gone to collect Harry. And since I know who is back it's too dangerous at the moment for Harry to stay here. So we are all going and staying at the Orders meeting place...Now everyone go back up stairs. I have half an hour to pack my stuff before we leave. We will be having breakfast when we get there'

I followed Ginny and Hermione back up stairs in to Ginny's room. 'What's the order of the phoenix' I asked Hermione since she usually knows everything.

'It's an Organization Dumbledore started back in the time of you know who, they fort against him. I'm guessing they have reformed the group now that he's back' Hermione said looking worried.

I packed in silence. To tired to think up something to talk about. Everyone meet up outside the sky was still black. It probably was about 4:30 am and it was slightly cold outside. 'How are we getting there dad' George asked.

'By broomsticks' Mr Weasley smiled at his Son.

'But me and Fred know how to evaporate now, we are of age' George said to his father

'I know that but, everything is being watched, broomstick's are the safest way at the moment' he told the twins 'Now everyone who doesn't have there own broomstick come with me and get one from the broom shed' I watched as Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went over to the broom shed. I picked up my own broomstick from my luggage.

'Well this is going to be awesome' Fred said to me 'I haven't seen you fly before Laylah'

After everyone had a broomstick, we all mounted my brooms and set of. Mr. Weasley was in front leading the way while Mrs' Weasley was at the back so she could keep an eye everyone.

Along the way Fred and George kept showing of by doing tricks on their broomsticks. I was use to this; they always showed off in Quidditch matches back at school.

It wasn't to long before I had arrived. I landed in a small street in a muggle town in the cover of darkness. No one would of noticed anyways been asleep this early in the morning.

I looked around wondering where this place was. Mr. Weasley walked up between two houses in the street on said 10 and the other 14. _Where is number 12 _I thought to myself?

'Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place' Mr. Weasley smiled at me all as the two house in front of me; number 10 and number 14 began to move apart from each other. The ground shook and only me, Hermione and the Weasley's seemed to notice. I knew if the muggles could here and feel this they would all be out the front of their homes right now thinking there was an earthquake or something.

As the two houses finally stopped moving apart a house in-between them came into view. The others and I followed Mr. Weasley up to the front door. He opened it and allowed us all to go inside.

'Come on everyone, I'll show you were you will be sleeping' Mrs. Weasley led me up stairs. Pointing to different doors pointing out whose room was whose. I shared a room with Hermione and Ginny again. Harry and Ron would be in a room together and the twins had a room together a well.

'Too bad, I was hoping to get a room alone with you' Fred whispered in my ear and I giggled

'I wish' I whispered back.

'Well maybe you can sneak into mine and George's room in the night and come sleep with me' Fred said

At first I thought he was joking but by the look on his Fred's face I could tell that he was serious.

'I'd love to do that' I smiled at him. Fred smiled back

'Can't wait'

The twins and me waited with Ron and Hermione, in the room Harry and Ron would be sleeping in. 'Harry should be here any minute, it's starting to get light' Hermione said looking outside the window. The black sky had now turned a dark shade of blue, as light from the slowly rising sun had hit the sky.

I laid down on one of the beds as I waited, without even knowing it I drifted off to sleep.


	20. 20 Sneaking into Fred's bed

I was shaken awake only minutes later by Hermione 'Harry's here' She whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and sat up, and sure enough Harry was standing at the door. I got up off the bed and walked over him hugging him.

'I've missed you so much Harry'

'I've missed you to Laylah' Harry hugged me back.

There was suddenly a huge popping noise from either side of me that made me nearly jump out of my skin. 'What the fu*k was that* I said turning to one side of me. George was standing there looking very pleased with himself. I turned to my other side to see Fred; he to looked pleased about scaring me as well.

'Not funny' I said as they began to laugh at my reaction. I went to walk away from them but Fred wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, stopping me.

'Your not going anywhere' Fred whispered in a low, deep sexy voice in my ear. It gave me shivers down my spine. I spun around in Fred arms so I was facing him. He smiled sweetly down at me. He lent down and kissed me on the lips. I only gave him a quick kiss back and then pulled away. I felt uncomfortable with being so close to Fred when Ron was in the room. Ron and I had only just become friends again after all the jealousy problems with Fred and Ron.

'The Order are holding a meeting downstairs in the Kitchen' George told us all

'We came to ask if you want to listen in on them with us?' Fred asked

Fred pulled out a piece of rope from his pocket. On each end of the rope there was rubber shaped ear. 'We can hear everything they say with this. We invented them Extendable Ears' George smirked

Ginny Weasley had then came in and joined the group. 'They won't work' Ginny said to the twins. They gave her a confused look.

'Why do you say that?' Fred asked her

'Mom's put an Imperturbable charm on the Kitchen door'

'How do you know that' George raised his eyebrow suspiciously at her.

'Tonks told me how to find out. You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact, the door has the charm on it. I've been flicking Dung-bombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the door gap'

Fred and George sighed 'That's a shame, would of loved to know what they have been getting up to'

Mrs. Weasley had come and gotten us all to have Breakfast after the meeting had finished. It was now pretty late in the morning. The others and me were shocked to see when I walked into the kitchen; That Snape was sitting there.

'He must be in the Order' Hermione mumbled to Me, Harry and Ron.

'Why would they let him in it' Harry asked with anger in his voice.

'Dumbledore trusts him Harry' She reminded him.

After breakfast all throughout the day Mrs. Weasley got us all cleaning the house. It was very dirty and I had just found out that it belonged to Sirius Black's family. I was cleaning out some of the room's along with the girls, the boys were sent off to different rooms to clean.

By the end of the day the house didn't look much better, there was still so much more work to be done. It looked like Sirius's family hadn't lived here in years.

Hermione, Ginny and Myself got into my beds. I lay awake waiting for Ginny and Hermione to fall asleep. It didn't take them long they were pretty worn out from all the cleaning today.

I crept out of bed, bulked up the blankets to make it look like someone was still in there then crept out the door. I walked up and went over to the room were the twins were staying. I slowly opened the door peering inside. It was dark but I could hear the twins talking to each other through whispers so I knew they were awake.

When I opened the door fully to walk inside both of the twins looked at me. A smile came onto Fred's face and I walked over to his bed. 'Didn't think you were going to come' He said moving over and pulling back his blanket so I could come in with him.

'Why wouldn't I?' I smiled and hugged him.

'He thought you would chicken out' George sniggered from over in his bed

'Well I didn't'

'Good cause I really wanted to hold you while we slept' Fred whispered so only I could hear him. I kissed Fred's lips softly then rested my head on his chest. I soon drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	21. 21 Professor Umbridge

I woke up the next morning in Fred's bed, my head was still resting on his chest and as I lay there I could hear his steady heartbeat. I smiled and looked up at him. He was still asleep. He had a slight smile on his face and his arms were around my waist. I looked outside the bedroom window. It was light outside, but it looked like it sun hadn't been up for long.

_Better get back to my own bed before Hermione or Ginny notice...Or worse Mrs. Weasley._

I Eased out of Fred Grip without waking him and I tip toed out of the room all the way back to my own. I quietly opened the door trying not to wake Hermione and Ginny.

Unfortunately Hermione was already up sitting on her bed with a book out. When she saw me enter she crossed her arms 'And where have you been' She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Ginny.

'Um to the bathroom' I lied

'It doesn't take all night to go to the bathroom, I saw you leave last night'

_Damn she caught me, I thought she was asleep _I thought. 'Well I kind of snuck into Fred and George's room' you said looking down embarrassed

'Oh my god, Fred and you didn't? Did you?' She asked concerned. You knew she was talking about s.e.x.

'No we didn't' I ensured her.

'Oh good because your way to young for that Laylah. Fed is older than you so he might try and Pressure you into it'

'Actually Fred wouldn't do that. I tried to do it before with him. Fred wouldn't go through with it, he said I'm to young that I'm not ready for it yet'

Hermione looked at me surprised 'Whoa that was something unexpected from him. He is after all a Weasley twin'

I laughed slightly at this. That was true. It surprised me a little to when Fred had said that to me.

'Your not going to tell anyone that I snuck into Fred's room last night are you?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No I won't, just don't get caught by Mrs. Weasley. If you do it, she will go off her head'

Through out the rest of the school holidays we all stayed at Sirius's house. I cleaned up a lot of my time. While more and more meetings were held for the Order. Occasionally I would try to listen in with the others by we didn't have much luck.

It didn't feel that long before we all were paced and on the train to return to Hogwarts. I was about to start my 5th year and Fred and George were going into there 7th year.

I sat next to Fred on the train on the way to Hogwarts. I was kind of sad this was Fred's last year at school. I planned to make the most of it with him. I all got up as the train slowed down as it reached Hogsmeade station.

During the feast Professor Dumbledore began to give his start of year speech. 'Who's that?' I asked Hermione looking up at middle-aged women in a pink outfit that sat at the staff table.

'Must be the new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher' She whispered to me

Halfway through Professor Dumbledore's speech she stood up and cleared her throat. He turned and looked at her along with the rest of the school.

'If I may Professor' She asked

'Of course, everyone this is Professor Umbridge, she will be filling the post of Defence against the dark arts teacher this year' Dumbledore then stepped back allowing her to address the school.

I listened as she went on about Hogwarts going of track to what the Ministry thinks' is right and about how she was hear to help the school get back on track.

'What dose this mean?' Harry asked looking up at Professor Umbridge

'It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts' Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

'I really don't like the look of her' I said as I made my way up to the Gryffindor tower.

'Can't wait until our first lesson with her' Ron said sarcastically

'Wish we could have Lupin back, he was by far the best Defence against the Dark arts Teacher we have ever had'

Everyone agreed. But unfortunately for us all Professor Lupin had to quit after only having the job for one year because Professor Snape 'Purposely' let it slip that he was a werewolf.

In the Gryffindor common room everyone was discussing about Professor Umbridge. I didn't feel like joining in anymore so I said goodnight to everyone. Giving Fred a kiss before I left.


	22. 22 Ministry Approved Course

Today was the day I were going to have my first lesson with my new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. 'This is going to be interesting' Ron mumbled under his breath as I sat down the back of the classroom.

Professor Umbridge stood in front of the class wearing the biggest smile on her face. It crept me out a little. 'Wands away everyone, pull out some parchment, a quill and ink' I looked around confused at everyone else as I watched them put their wands in the bags pulling out parchment and quills.

Professor Umbridge then went up to the blackboard and with a flick of her wand the word appeared up on the board _Defence Against the Dark Arts: A return to basic principles._

'It seems to me that your old teachers in this subject have not been following a Ministry approved curriculum. Unfortunately this has resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL's this year' She looked around at the class 'however you will be pleased to hear that the ministry has solved the problem and has structured, theory-centred ministry approved course of defensive magic for this year'

She then using her wand made books fly off from her desk so one landed in front of every student in the class. I read the title of the book 'Defensive Magical Theory'

'I would like you to read chapter one, _basic's for beginners' _

Everyone in the class opened their books and began to read.

However Hermione who was sitting next to me had her hand raised in the air waiting for Professor Umbridge to answer her.

'Is their something you would like to ask me about the chapter?'

'No not about the chapter Professor… about the ministry approved course, you said nothing about using defensive spells'

'Using defensive spells' Umbridge repeated with a little laugh 'Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use defensive spells...Surely your not expecting to be attacked in class are you?'

'Were not going to be using Magic' Ron exclaimed loudly

'Students raise their hands if they wish to speak in class' Umbridge snapped 'You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way'

'What is the use in that, if we are going to be attacked it is not going to be risk free' Harry yelled starting to get angry

'And who's going to want to attack children like yourselves'

'Um well I dunno...Lord Voldemort!'

Professor Umbridge let out a little squeal at his name, then looked very sternly at Harry.

'Now let me make a few thing's quiet clear' She addressed the class 'you have been informed that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. _This... is… a… lie'_

Harry stood up from his chair 'It is NOT a lie, I saw him, I fought him!'

'Detention Mr Potter' Said Professor Umbridge Triumphantly 'tomorrow evening five a clock, in my office'

After my day's classed I made my way back up to the Gryffindor tower. I planned to make a start on Professor Umbridge's homework. I had write out the first chapter in the book five time so it would sink in and so I would remember it all for my OWL's.

'This is crap' Ron said as I watched him writing, His writing was getting messier as he was getting lazier with every line. Even Hermione was looking angry with this 'We have got to do something about this' she said putting her quill down after finishing her last sentence.

'What can we do?' I asked only being on my second time.

'I don't know, but I will think of something' She got up looking deep in thought as she made her way up to the girls Dormitories.

Fred and George then entered the Common room. They were surrounded by a bunch of kids who were all waving money around. They were buying the products the twins keep making in there room.

After serving his last customer Fred came over to me. 'Business is looking good' I said to him.

'It's going great, after we finish school this year me and George are going to make a start on our joke store'

I gave Fred a fake smile, but I was actually sad. Thinking about Fred going off and starting his life while I were stuck at school made me feel depressed. I was worried that he might find someone else and move on.

Fred put an arm around me and hugged me. I hugged him back. 'Have you had Defence against the dark arts with Umbridge yet?' Fred asked me.

'Yeah, we had her first lesson' I told him

'George and me just had her then. Thank god I only have to put up with her for one year'


	23. 23 Dumbledore's Army

School at Hogwarts was no longer the same. The ministry of magic was taking over everything, adding new rules and punishments. Professor Umbridge pretty much ran the school now, and her defence against the dark arts lesson weren't helping me at all.

'It's time to take action' Hermione said to me, Harry and Ron as I walk up the street packed full of student's in Hogsmeade.

'What are we suppose to do' I asked her. A smile came upon her face.

'Well I've already got an idea' I looked at her with a questionable look. 'Well I have rounded up a few people who want to learn something more than theory about defence against the dark arts. And thought who better to teach us than Harry'

Harry had stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at Hermione 'What! Why me?'

'Well you have had most experience out of any of us'

Harry wasn't too happy about he but he went up to the Hog's head with us all anyways. Inside the palace was dark and gloomy, the bar keeper kept giving us all suspicious looks.

In the back corner of the bar was a group of Hogwarts students, about 15 to 20. I could tell Harry was angry with this, Hermione had said only a few people. In the crowd of students stood the twins, I walked over to them and hugged Fred.

'Hey Laylah' George smiled at me from next to his brother

'Hey George - Fred' I lent up and kissed his soft warm lips. I sat on top of a table next to Fred as Hermione stood up in front of the student's

'Well you all know why you are here' Hermione said nervously 'We need a teacher, a real teacher…Harry'

Everyone looked at Harry and I could see how uncomfortable he looked.

'Who better than to teach us that someone who has fought up against the Dark Arts plenty times before. In his first year he defeated "you know who" again! Second year fought a basilisk, and than last year he fought and survived once again against "you know who"'

'Stop!' Harry had gotten to his feet 'When you say it like that it sounds really cool, but it wasn't, most of it was just luck, and I had a lot of help'

'He's just being modest'

'No I'm not! It's true' Harry yelled. Everyone felt kind of awkward sitting there until Luna broke the silence 'Is it true you can produce a Patronus'

'Yes' Hermione answered for Harry 'And he can do a lot more too, that's why we need him'

Harry agreed to teach and everyone signed a piece of paper, we decided to call ourselves Dumbledore's Army (DA for short). I walked back up with the group discussing areas in which we could meet up to practise. I talked excitedly unaware that Professor Umbridge was listening in as we walked back into the Hogwarts castle.

The next day a new rule had been posted up, _No unauthorised groups or Organisations are aloud to be formed. _This made us all angry but everyone agreed to continue anyways as long as they could find a good place where we wouldn't get caught.

I sat on Fred's lap in the common room on a couch in front of the fire. He had his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He was kissing my lips and down my neck.

'Get a room you two' George jumped down on the couch next to me. Fred stopped kissing me and looked at his brother.

'How bout everyone just leaves, and goes to another room. That would suit me better'

I giggled at this and poked my tongue out at George

Neville Longbottom came bursting in the room, 'Hermione? Hermione?'

Hermione looked up from her book at Neville. 'I think I've found a place for the DA' he said a bit more quietly.

'Really where?'

'Come on I'll show you'

Hermione got up and followed Neville. I got up off Fred's lap 'I'm going to go to' I ran after them out of the portrait. Fred and George had followed also along with Ron and Harry. Neville had led us to a blank wall in the castle. I looked at it and frowned. 'We can't train in the hall Neville'

'No look at this' Neville then began to pace in front of the wall that an outlined shape of a door formed. It slowly appeared until it had become solid and I looked up at it in amazement.

'Oh my god Neville you have found the room of requirement' Hermione said excitedly.


	24. 24 Caught!

For months The DA practiced in the Room of Requirement without being caught. Although I could tell Professor Umbridge was starting to get suspicious but there wasn't really anything she could do to stop us. Well that's what I thought anyways.

'I like to have a word with you in my office please Miss Riddle' Professor Umbridge had cornered me in the hall.

'Um okay...' I followed her out to her office. I looked around and held in the urge to laugh. Her room was bright pink with picture frames of all sorts of cats around the room; they were all meowing in their frames. Professor Umbridge made me sit in the chair opposite side to her desk.

'Please have some tea' She offered me a cup

'No thankyou, I don't drink the stuff' I said. I could see the disappointed look on her face at that.

She asked me a few question's involving the rule of _No unauthorised groups or Organisations are aloud to be formed. _I played dumb of course and she let me go. After she did this I saw her corner Cho Chang as I walked off. She to was DA member. _Poor girl _I thought and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

When I got there I were greeted by a hug from Fred. He looked at the expression on my face 'She go to you to did she?'

"Yeah she got me in the hall, she has Cho Chang now'

'She got me and George before our first class...come on Harry wants to meet with us now, we are starting Patronus's today'

I walked to the room of requirements hand in hand with Fred. I entered the room to see everyone was already there.

The lesson than began. To conjure a Patronus was a lot harder than I thought it was. Looking around only a few people had done including Luna whose was a rabbit that I could see.

Just before the end of the lesson I finally conjured mine a huge Crocodile Patronus erupted from my wand. It ran around the room snapping its teeth together. 'That's an interesting one you got there' Harry said to me looking weirdly at my Patronus.

Some of the others in the room had worried looks on their faces as they looked at my Patronus's. 'What Crocodile's are my favourite animals, they are very fascinating and strong creatures' I said in my defence

I then stood quiet looking around shocked as the ground and the walls began to shack violently as I herd a huge banging noise coming from behind the wall where the door stood. Again and again, bang, bang. Everyone stood back against the far wall wands all out. The wall before them began to crumble and fall down until there was a huge hole in the wall twice the size of the door. On the other side were Professor Umbridge, Filch, and Malfoy. They all wore a hugely satisfied smirk on their faces. Cho Chang was also there looking down at her feet.

'She ratted us out' I whispered angrily. I could tell by the looks on everyone else's faces as they glared at Cho that they were extremely angry with her.

Professor Umbridge took us all to her classroom and gave each of us a special quill that didn't need ink and a piece of parchment. She wrote up a sentence on the board _I will not from or join unauthorised organisations/ groups_

'Write this down over and over again until I return. Mr Potter follow me'

Harry got up from his chair and followed Umbridge out of the room. Around the room I could hear the scratching of the quills on their parchment. Then I herd screams and gasps. I looked around to see what they were writing on the papers was being written with their own blood and the writing was scratching in the back of their hands.

They continued writing never the less. I already knew what was going to happen cause I had seen Harry's hand after his first detention with Umbridge and had _I must not tell lies _scared on the back of it.

_I'm not having that scarred on the back of my hand forever _I told myself looking up at the writing on the board. I then smirked and got an idea. With the quill I began to write on the parchment three little words over and over again. Too satisfied with myself the pain didn't bother me as much as it bothered the others.

Finally Professor Umbridge returned looking very angry, she looked around at the pain-faced students. "Everyone you can go now' Relieved everyone got up leaving there parchment on their desks. I took mines though and threw it into the bin so Professor Umbridge wouldn't be able to see it.

Some of the students had tears in their eyes as they walked of holding their hands. Fred came up and to me hugging me. 'Are you ok' He asked worriedly.

'Yeah I'm fine, how's your hand?' I asked him. He lifted his hand up so I could see it. The sentence was calved deep into his hand and it was very red.

'Show me yours'

I lifted up my hand with a smirk on our face. When Fred saw my hand and his jaw dropped. Instead of the sentence that was on the board, calved in my hand was the words _I Love Fred_

Fred smiled at me he lifted up my hand and gently kissed it. It stung a little but I smiled at Fred.

'I Love you to Laylah' Fred kissed me on the lips.


	25. 25 Lemon

The whole school was talking excitedly the next day. I stopped and listened in on two fourth years in Ravenclaw talking.

'I herd he beat up the minister, two auror's, and Umbridge in a single go'

'I herd the minister is at St Mungo's Hospital'

I walked past them curiously _who are they talking about _I asked myself.

I jumped in fright as some one came up and grabbed me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see a very happy looking Fred smiling at me. 'What are you so happy about?' I raised an eyebrow suspiciously

'Me and George have got some good plans, after what happened last night'

'And what did happen last night?'

'You don't know yet' Fred asked shocked

'I herd That Fudge is in St Mungo's' I said and Fred laughed 'That is just a rumour, no what really happened is that Dumbledore took the blame for the DA, that's why Umbridge took Harry from detention'

'Are you series?' My eyes were as wide as golf balls in disbelief

'Dead series, they tried to hurl Dumbledore off to Azkaban, but he knocked them all out then disappeared'

Hermione, Harry, Ron and George walked up and joined Fred and me.

'Ready Fred?' George asked his brother

'Ready... You lot better go to the Hall so the teachers can see you and know it wasn't you' Fred turned and smirked at me.

'What are you gong to do, you better be careful, Umbridge will expel you' Hermione warned

'We have got our OWL's we don't really need our Newt's so it wouldn't bother us' George grinned at Fred, who grinned back.

'Now quick go' the twins shoved the others and me along the hall, then walked off in the opposite direction. I went to the Hall like they said to and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Within five minutes I could hear loud bangs and screams coming in the distant, I automatically got up off the seat and ran out off the hall along with many other and the teachers, along the corridors, everywhere there was fireworks going off. I could see Umbridge desperately trying to stop them, but each attempt either made them explode viciously or multiply.

In the common room that night Fred and George were treated like Hero's amongst the Gryffindors. Umbridge, to my relief, is unaware that it was the twins who cause the trouble today, and I hoped it stayed that way.

It was well past midnight before everyone had left the common room up to his or her dormitories leaving only Fred and me alone.

'I don't want you to get expelled and to leave me' I sobbed in Fred arms as he hugged me tightly

'You can always see me in the holidays and I will always write' Fred ensured me. It didn't help though, I still felt as miserable as every.

'Please don't cry' Fred said wiping away my tears. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly. The kiss became more passionate though and Fred's tongue began to slip it's way into my mouth rubbing up against my own, Fred laid me back on the lounge so he was leaning over me now. He didn't break the kiss though. His hands began to run down my sides and back up again coming inwards until they found their way to my breasts; he massaged them softly with his hands making me moan slightly into his kiss.

Fred smirked at him and he began to unbutton my top slowly until it was completely undone. He sat me up slightly so he could take it off and while he was like that he made to undo my bra. Sliding it off from my shoulder he then threw it to the floor on top of my Shirt.

I felt embarrassed being exposed like this but I tried hard not to show it. For it was I who's wanted this for a long time.

I took of Fred's robes and then his shirt afterwards. I looked down at his bare chest and smirked, it was very strong I realised as I ran my hands over it, stronger than I expected anyways.

I began to kiss down Fred's neck and to his shoulder and over his collarbone back up to his neck. This time I began sucking a little leaving a red mark on his neck. I smirked at my work and kiss his lips again as his hands went down removing my skirt and my underwear.

If it wasn't for the fire and that Fred was on top of me, I was pretty sure I would be freezing right now. I decided to make it fair and I to removed Fred's pants and boxes.

Both of us laid together naked, Fred on top and me underneath. I began to feel nervous knowing what was coming next. Fred smiled down at me ad I smiled back up at him. I could then feel his Manhood slid inside my Womanhood. I gasped as it stung slightly but soon left as quickly as it had come.

Fred began to move inside of me. He smashed deep inside of me then bring it out again to the very tip then go back in, Harder and harder he went each time. The pleasure was unbearable I just wanted to scream. I bit on Fred's shoulder to stop me from screaming as he went faster and faster. Soon the all the pleasure felt like it had built up and just exploded my moan was muffled into Fred's shoulder on which I was still biting. I felt something went go inside of me and I was pretty sure Fred had just cum. He laid his full weight on me panting, I stop biting Fred and looked at his shoulder, The bite mark was deep, not deep enough to bleed but I still didn't realise I were biting him that hard.

'Did I hurt you?' I asked sadness in my voice and kissed the bite mark.

'Fred leant up so he could look into my face he kissed my lips. 'No I thought it was sexy' He smirked 'It turned me on'

I giggled and Fred and me got dressed again.

We both stayed out in the common room that night and fell asleep together on the lounge in front of the fire.


	26. 26 The Magical Way

A month had gone by since what Fred and I did together in the common room. Fred and me were closer than ever. Afterwards many people noticed the hicky I gave Fred on his neck and I were sure George new what Fred and I had gotten up to. Lucky for me though the bite mark, which took nearly two weeks to go away, was hidden by Fred's shirt.

I left Defense against the Dark arts class early today. Umbridge eyed me suspiciously when I said I were sick and threw up all over the floor. She had let me go but checked my pockets first. She had been doing that to everyone who has been sick. Almost everyday a few kids left her class from nosebleeds, throwing up or passing out. She has been determined to find out what's been going on but has had no luck.

I along with the other student's though knew it was Fred and George's special lollies they have been selling making everyone sick. But in my case I wished it was one of there lollies so I cold just eat the other end and feel better straight after I got out of class.

Nope not me, I got back up to the Gryffindor tower running to the girl's bathroom every 10 minutes to throw up again. After class Hermione came up to the Gryffindor tower to check on me. She new it wasn't the lollies I have told her I didn't fell well a few time over the last couple weeks.

'How are you feeling?' she asked as she sat down next to me in front of the fire.

'A little better now' which was true. I only had to run to the bathroom every 20 minutes now. Fred and George entered the common room through the portrait.

'Been eating our lollies to get out of class have you?' George laughed as he looked down at my pale face from being sick.

'No' I mumbled 'I actually am sick'

Fred sat down next me and hugged me. He went to kiss me but I pulled away 'I don't want to give this to I to'

Fred shrugged and went to kiss me anyways but I pushed him away this time getting up running for the bathroom.

Later in the afternoon I automatically began to feel better as if I hadn't been sick in the first place.

'You sure you didn't eat one of the lollies?' George asked, suspiciously at my remarkably fast recovery.

'I'm sure' I rolled my eyes and went off to the Great Hall for dinner.

I went to bed that night feeling a little off again after eating but the next morning I felt better.

Over the next week I felt sick on and off all the time. Everyone believed I were actually sick, everyone except Umbridge that is.

I couldn't handle it anymore so went to Hermione. I had already been to the Hospital wing only to be told by Madam Pomfrey that I just had a bug and she gave me some potion. It didn't work though. _If anyone knows what's wrong with me it would be Hermione _I though to myself as I approached Hermione after class.

Hermione gave me a worried look.

'What is it?' I asked

'Well it's just that I've had a suspicion to what it could be for awhile now' she said quietly so the people passing by couldn't listen in.

'And...?' I asked

'I of course along with everyone else noticed something on Fred's neck a month ago and it made me suspicious...Have you and Fred had sex?' She asked suspiciously

I blushed slightly and nodded 'But what's that got to do...'

Hermione cut across me 'your probably Pregnant' she hissed angrily at me 'How could of you done something so stupid and not even use protection. You were way to young!'

I looked down at my feet not wanting to look up at Hermione's angry face knowing that she's right.

'But how can we be sure?' I asked her still not looking up

'Well I don't think witch's use Pregnancy test like Muggles do. They would use "A Magical Way"' she thought for a moment 'come on let's go to the library' Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her all the way to the library.

She made me sit at one of the desks and she walked off disappearing behind one of the book shelves. She returned 5 minutes later with an arm full of books. She sat them down in front of her; picked up the first one and began flicking through it.

She was already going through her third book after 20 minutes when she stopped suddenly flicking through the pages. I looked up from where my head had been resting out of boredom on the desk.

'What did you find?' I asked her. She had a huge smile on her face 'I've found it' She said she grabbed the book and me and took me up to moaning myrtle's bathroom.

'Why are we here?' I asked her remembering being in here in my second year with her, Harry and Ron.

'No one comes in here so we will have some privacy'

In the far toilet I could here Myrtle sobbing, obviously she hadn't noticed Hermione and I enter. 'Now what I have found is a simple spell that witch's use to find out of there pregnant and it say's here that it is 100% accurate. All I have to do is hole my wand to my belly, mutter these words and if the tip of the wand goes green my pregnant, If red my not.

I lifted my shirt up half way so Hermione could place her wand on my belly. I could feel the nerves swimming around inside my stomach. I herd Hermione whisper the words and I felt her wand slightly vibrate against my tummy. Both of us watched not saying a word as the white-lighted tip slowly began to change colour. It went to a brownish colour then slowly began to lighten until it came up bright green.

Both of us looked down in disbelief until finally the reality had hit me and I began to cry as Hermione hugged me comforting me.

I was pregnant.


	27. 27 ByeBye Fred

'You have to tell him Laylah, sooner or later' Hermione whispered angrily at me as I got up and left, seeing Fred enter in the common room. I ran up the girl's dormitory stairs into the 5th years room. I lay down on my bed and covered my face with my pillow. I felt like just suffocating myself with it, but couldn't bring my self to do it.

'Laylah?' Hermione had entered the room 'Fred sent me to come get you, he's worried you know. You have been avoiding him for weeks now'

I sat up letting the pillow fall onto my lap. 'Well I might as well get use to not being around Fred anymore anyways, He's just going to dump me when he finds out'

Hermione frowned at me. 'I don't think Fred would sink that low. He loves you! You will have to tell him the truth, in another month or so you will begin to show and you won't be able to hid it any longer' I saw Hermione's eyes quickly looked down at my belly then back up to my eyes again.

I sighed 'Ok I'll tell him soon, just not yet. I just want to get through my entire Owl's first without any worries. Please don't say anything to anyone'

'Don't worry, I won't'

Hermione left the room to go back down stairs and I got under my covers. It wasn't long before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder, but I paid no attention to it. Soon it came rougher and rougher and I could avoid it no longer. I slowly opened my eyes looking up into the horrified face of Hermione. She continued to shake me until I sat up.

'What wrong?' I asked her sleepily rubbing my eyes, yawning.

'Your going to be late! The first exam starts in 10 minutes'

I quickly looked at the clock beside my bed and became aware that she was right. I bolted out of my bed grabbing my robes and running for the bathroom. I came out within five minutes fully dressed, hair chucked up in a simple ponytail and a bit of eyeliner. It was the best I could do with in the time I had. Hermione and I ran down to the Hall together where the exams were going to be held. I entered seeing that everyone else was already seated. They all turned and stared at me as me and Hermione quickly walked to our seats.

'Your first exam will start in a minute' Professor Umbridge said smiling at everyone.

I waited silently until suddenly a booklet appeared in front of me with my name on it saying _Charms OWL examination_

'You may begin' Umbridge's voice rang out through the silent hall. I picked up my quill and turned to the first page and began to read through the questions.

I was only half way through the exam and I only had half an hour left. It had taken me 1 and half hours just to do the first half. I began to rush the questions not giving full answers. I decided answer all the questions with short answers would be better than only answer a few with long full answers. Just as I turned to my last page a huge bang came from out side the classroom door.

Frowning Umbridge walked down across the hall. She opened the doors then let out a scream ducking as a bout half a dozen fireworks came zooming into the hall exploding everywhere. Everyone began to cheer and got up from there seats to see who was doing this. I already knew it was Fred and George I recognized the fire works as the ones they invented for there joke shop that they use last time.

I tagged along with all the other students anyways out of the hall. There were even more fireworks going off here and also what looked like a huge swampy forest stretching along the corridors.

Fred and George where riding on there broomsticks above it letting off more fireworks as Flitch tried to catch them. Students coming out from classes every joined in with cheering.

Fred and George let of one more, huge firework that chased Umbridge back into the Hall. Everyone laughed as she screamed.

'Well everyone we will get going now give her hell from us' George grinned down at the crowd

And zoomed off outside while Fred zoomed down towards me. He stopped for a second and kissed me on the lips while still hovering on his broomstick. 'I Love you Laylah. And I'm sorry for whatever I have done that has made you hate me and avoid me for the past few weeks. But even if you don't love me I'll always love you'

Before I could even get a word out Fred flew off to join his brother. All the students ran out side cheering and waving goodbye to the twins. Just before they were out of sight they left off one more firework that exploded leaving a huge 'W' in the sky, and then they where gone.


	28. 28 The Letter

I spent most of my free time crying in my room while everyone was studying for the rest of their Owl's. Fred was gone and I felt so alone. I regretted having avoided him for the last few weeks, and now he thinks I don't love him. I kept writing letters to him but not sending them. By the end of them I would just scrunch it up and chuck it in the bin. I didn't know what to say to him, or even if I should tell him the truth about everything.

I decided that I would wait until I finished all my exams then write to him again and tell him the truth.

On my way down to the hall for my Defence against he dark Arts exam I could here everyone talking excitedly about what Fred and George had done. 'Those two are going to be famous in the school forever' Ron said to Harry who was walking next to me. 'I mean no one in the history has ever left Hogwarts like that, if I wasn't doing my Owl's Id probably have left with them'

Harry nodded in agreement and I just kept walking silently beside them. 'What's wrong Laylah' Harry said turning towards me 'You haven't been talking much lately'

'It's obvious' Came Ron's voice before I could even answer 'She upset cause Her lover-boy Fred is gone'

I glared at Ron and he just looked away. Harry could sense the awkwardness between Ron and me but said nothing about it. 'Um, so Laylah I wouldn't worry much. It is nearly holidays anyways. I'm sure you will get to see Fred than'

I half smiled at Harry and nodded, and entered the hall after Ron, who was now a few paces ahead of me. I took my usual seat for the exam and waited...

'How did you think you did?' Hermione asked while we both left the hall together.

'Dunno really' I said not really caring.

'Have you told Fred yet?' Hermione whispered to me

'No I'm going to write to him tonight and tell him, now that we have finished our owl's'

I sat down on my bed in the girl's dormitories and pull out a Quill and some parchment and began to write.

_Fred_

_I have something to tell you, something I should of told you ages ago but I was scared of how you would take it._

_Well here it goes... Fred I'm Pregnant_

_I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner_

_Love you always_

_Laylah xox_

I quickly gave the letter to the owl before I changed my mind about sending it. I tummy felt like it was in knots as I watched the owl flying off into the distance.

Hermione entered the room 'Did you do it?' she asked coming over and sitting beside me on my bed.

'Yeah'

Hermione pattered me on the shoulder 'Come down to the common room, the 5th years are celebrating finishing their Owl's'

I nodded and got up following Hermione out the door and down the stairs. 'Hey Laylah' Harry smiled greeting me. I smiled back and sat next to him taking the bottle of butterbeer he was offering me. I sipped on it slowly; it calmed my nerves about what I had just wrote to Fred.

'It will be fine' Hermione whispered beside me. Harry had heard what she had said and gave us both a questionable look. I shrugged at him pretending I didn't know what she was talking about either.

Harry didn't say anything to my relief and continued eating drinking with the rest of the Gryffindors. I turned and glared at Hermione, she just gave me a sorry look and went over to talk to Ron.

I didn't talk much to anyone just drank to myself and went up to bed not long afterwards. When I opened the door to my Dormitory I were half scared that Fred would have written back already. But I saw no owl or letter for me. _He probably hasn't even got the letter yet _I thought to myself as I jumped into bed. I lay awake for hours only pretending to be asleep when the other 5th year girls came up to their beds. I could feel Hermione's eyes on me like she knew that I weren't really asleep but she didn't say anything. She just jumped into her own bed and went to sleep.

Hours later I too had finally fallen asleep afraid of what might await me the next morning.


	29. 29 Sneaking In!

I woke up from the gentle pecking on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to look and see what was disturbing my sleep. My heart began to race when I saw my owl pecking me with a letter in its claw. I reached up and grabbed it. It was from Fred and with trembling fingers I slowly opened the letter.

I read:

_Laylah_

_That is fantastic news, why didn't you tell me sooner?_

_Sure our parents will be mad at first because of your age but they all soon get use to it._

_I love you so much; I will always be here for you and our baby_

_Love always Fred_

I relaxed a little after reading the letter, Fred was all right with me being pregnant, and he didn't hate me and want to dump me. I ran over to Hermione's bed and shook her awake.

'What?' she said grumpily rubbing her eyes, I shoved the letter in her face and she took it in her hands and began to read it. A huge smile came on her face 'See everything turned out all right between you and Fred. Now all you got to worry about is Mrs. Weasley...Make sure I'm not there when you and Fred decide to tell her'

I smiled awkwardly; I didn't want to be there either when Mrs. Weasley found out. _Maybe I can get Fred to tell her on his own _I thought as I went back over to my bed and pulled my cloths out from my trunk.

I got ready and went down stairs into the common room, no one else was up yet since they didn't have any more classes. Only a few more days at school and then it was time to go home for the holidays and I couldn't wait either. But I knew I still would have to go home for a little bit before I could go see Fred.

I sat in the common room and watched as people started coming down from their dormitories in two's and three's.

'Hey Laylah' Harry said walking over to me. Ron was behind him, he gave me a small smile and didn't say anything 'Want to come to breakfast with us?' Harry asked

'Sure' I said smiling getting up off my seat. I headed out of the portrait with them all the way down to the great hall was we all got a seat at the Gryffindor table.

I ate silently until Hermione came and joined me. "What are you so Happy about?' Ron asked her seeing the Huge smile on her face. Hermione gave me a quick glance then looked away. 'Oh nothing' she said taking her seat next to me.

I shook my head and looked down at my plate and began eating again. I herd a crash from the side of I and turned to see Harry on the floor his eyes shut tight with is hands on his forehead.

'Harry what's wrong?' Ron said kneeling beside him. I cold hear all the Slytherin's from the table over laughing the heads off looking over at Harry.

He suddenly sat up and got to his feet running out of the Hall. The others and me quickly followed. 'What happened Harry?' I asked worriedly catching up to him.

'Its Serius Voldemorts got him!' Harry yelled.

'Where are you going Harry?'

'Going to sneak in to Umbridge's office I got to see if it's true, could you three keep guard for me?'

'Sure' I said

'We can help to' I turned around to see Luna, Neville and Ginny.

'Ok sure' harry said pulling out his invisibility cloak and heading off. I all took separate corridors to guard that lead to Umbridge's office. Hermione and me guarded one together.

Suddenly I felt to arms come from behind me and squeeze my arms tight around my body 'Hello sexy' the familiar voice of Malfoy whispered in my ear. I began to struggle and look over to Hermione who was struggling against Crabbe.

Draco grabbed my wand out off my hand and pulled me down the corridor to Umbridge's office. Inside I saw Umbridge who had a hold of Harry, and the others as well who also seemed to have been caught by some Slytherin's.

'Now now what were you doing in my office harry' Umbridge said nastily to him.' Were you trying to get in contact with Professor Dumbledore, where is he?'

'I don't know' Harry said

'Go get professor Snape' Umbridge said to Goyle and I watched as he ran off.


	30. 30 Into The Forest

Minutes later Goyle returned with Professor Snape. 'Yes?' He asked Umbridge annoyed, looking down at the scene in front of him.

'I need some more of your Veritaserum' Umbridge smirked evilly.

'I'm afraid you used up my last interrogating the Dumbledore's Army Members' Snape said coldly

'Well can't you just whip up some more?' Umbridge asked hopefully

'Yes... It will take about three months' Snape smirked looking at Umbridge's reaction.

'I simply can't wait that long… You may leave' Snape turned to leave when I herd Harry's voice yelling out to Snape 'He's got Padfoot!' Snape turned and looked at Harry. 'He's got Padfoot' Harry said again.

'What's he talking about?' Umbridge asked Snape.

'No idea' Snape then turned and left. I could see Harry hatred of Snape growing increasingly when Snape said that and left.

'Well I guess I will have to get the truth out of you another way Mr Potter' Umbridge smiled 'The Cruciatus curse should do it' Her smile got even bigger.

'NO! It's illegal' Hermione yelled out, Crabbe still holding her in place.

'What the Minister don't know won't hurt him'

'No you can't just tell her Harry' Hermione then began to pretend cry.

'Tell me what Miss Granger'

'About the weapon' Hermione sobbed. I could see the excitement in Umbridge's eyes 'And what weapon is this?'

'The weapon Dumbledore Had us build for him to use against the Ministry' Hermione continued to sob. The other and I pretended to know what she was talking about even though I had absolutely no idea. _Where are you going with this Hermione _I thought

'Show me it' She demanded pointing her wand at Hermione and then to Harry 'and you come along to Mr Potter. And you all watched these lot' She said to the Slytherin's looking at me.

I watched as Hermione led Harry and Umbridge out the door, which Umbridge then closed. 'I guess we are alone now' Malfoy Whispered in my ear.

'Look around you idiot there's at least another 6 people in this room' Malfoy frowned at me angrily and let go off me to slap me across the face. I took this time to quickly grab my wand and curse Malfoy before his hand made contact.

I quickly cursed the other Slytherin's before they could even turn their wands on me and the others grabbed their wands. 'Let's go we have to help Harry and Hermione' Ron said.

'But we don't know where there going' I said

'They are going into the forbidden forest' Luna then said in her dreamy type voice

'How do you know that?'

'I can see them' She said pointing out the window. Sure enough there was Harry, Hermione and Umbridge making there way into the forbidden forest.

'Come on!' Ron said leading the way and I followed.

When I got to the forest I stopped before going in.

'What's wrong Laylah?' Neville asked seeing me stop

'We can't just go in there, that place is huge and Hermione and Harry could be anywhere, there's no way we will be able to find them'

'She's right' Ginny agreed.

We all decided to wait for them on the edge of the forest. It was at least half an hour before I saw Harry and Hermione returning without Umbridge. When they came to me Hermione told them about her plan to get her near the centaurs cause she knew Umbridge hated Half-breeds. And sure enough Umbridge insulted them, and then Gawp Hagrids half-brother came along.

'How are we going to get to London to save Serius now?' Harry asked after Hermione had finished.

'On them' Luna pointed off into the Tree's

'Of course they can fly' Harry said looking at something I could not see, I could tell that Hermione and Ginny couldn't see it either, but Neville seemed to be able to as well.

'What are they Hermione asked trying to see but couldn't'

'Thresal's, come on' Luna said walking over and patting something Invisible to me.

'Ok everyone two- three to one' Harry said

'WAIT Laylah!' Hermione yelled at me as I went to get on one and everyone turned and looked at me.


	31. 31 End!

'What?' I asked Hermione Confused

'I can't come! What if the baby gets hurt!' She said concerned, she seems to have been so worried that she forgot that everyone was there.

'WHAT!' Ron yelled looking at me 'MER PREGNANT!'

I glared at Hermione who quickly covered her mouth with her hands and gasped 'I'm sorry Laylah'

I turned and walked away angrily with out saying a word and looked back after five minutes to see the others flying off on the invisible creatures.

I went back up to the common room and sat in front of the warm fire. I felt angry with Hermione for what she had just said but I knew it was going to come out sooner or later anyways. I soon fell asleep in front of the fire hoping the others are all right at the ministry.

A tapping on my shoulder awoke me and I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of Neville. I sat up and saw some cuts and bruises on him. 'What happened?' I asked.

'It was a trap, the death eaters were trying to lure harry there so he could get the prophecy for "you know who". Everyone is all right they are down at the hospital wing. But Series Black got killed in the battle when the order showed up' Neville looked sadly down at his feet.

I got up and followed Neville out of the portrait and to the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny and Ron were in the beds while the other surrounded them including the members of the order of the phoenix.

'Not worry dear' Mrs. Weasley said 'They will all be up again in no time'

Finally the end of the year came and Harry, Ron and Ginny were out of the Hospital wing. Harry didn't talk much I guessed because of what had happened to series and I knew it would take him awhile to recover from that.

The train ride to London was painfully silent. Everyone seemed depressed after what had happened at the ministry and Ron was angry and avoiding me after he found out I was pregnant.

Finally I arrived at the platform and I got of the train quickly so I didn't have to be around the others. A huge smile came on my face when I saw Fred waiting for me at the station. I ran over to him and he embraced me in is arms.

'I've missed you so much Laylah' Fred said squeezing me tight.

'I've missed you to Fred' I lent up and kissed him passionately on the lips 'I love you'

'I love you to' Fred smiled. I looked around the platform for any sign of my mom but I couldn't see her. Fred seemed to have read my mind. 'She's not coming, I wrote her a note to say I will be staying at the Weasley's and I signed it my Mom's name' He smirked

'Is your mom alright with this?'

'Your not staying at my Mom's, your going to come stay at mine and Georges place'

Fred took me to his apartment that was above his joke shop that they opened in Diagon ally.

After the next few weeks my belly began to show through my shirt 'I think it's time we tell out parents' I said to Fred as I worked with him down in the shop.

'Yeah I guess your right' Fred then left up stairs. He came down again 10 minutes later smiling

'What did you do?' I asked curiously

'I wrote a letter to my Mom and one to yours telling them'

'WHAT?'

'Well you said we have to tell them'

'Yes but not by letter'

'This ways easier and you know my mom will be here within the next half an hour'

Sure enough Fred was right Mrs. Weasley had came storming into the shop holding Fred letter clenched in her fist. She exploded yelling her head of at Fred.

I only herd bits and pieces as I walked over to serve a customer.

'AT YOUR AGE...NOT USING PROTECTION...TO IMMATURE TO RAISE A CHILD'

A lot of the customer left not wanting to hear anymore of Mrs. Weasley's yelling's.

After about an hour of yelling she finally accepted it and gave me a hug. 'Don't worry dear I'll help you through this'

I soon herd from my Mom and I explained to her how I were not going back to Hogwarts next year and that I were going to move in with Fred and work at his shop.

Both my mother and Fred's didn't like it very much but they allowed it.

I soon had my baby, a little girl that Fred and I named Haylee Weasley.

When I turned of age me and Fred got married.

Harry defeated my father Lord Voldemort

Fred never got killed the spell missed but an inch.

And we all lived happily ever after.

...The End...


End file.
